A Dragon's Compassion
by Shadowriser609
Summary: This is a story of friendship, of new trust found in centuries of war, and a dawn of a new age. Follow Hiccup, Tyler, Jet, Jade, and Toothless as they usher in a new era of peace and face the evils in their way. Rated T for blood and swearing. AU of the first movie. (Followed closely.) (Hiccup can speak to dragons, but that will be later.) I don't own HTTYD.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Unknown POV-

What a day. Today started like any normal day, I woke up in the cave next to my mate. I decided to let him sleep because he had a long day yesterday. I walked out of the cave and stretched my wings a little bit. I then walked into the forest and dove into the ground. After a few minutes of shuffling around avoiding tree roots and other things, I sensed movement above me. I stopped moving and let my spines hone in on the shockwave. It wasn't a big animal, but it was still a good sized one. As I continued to follow my target, I noticed that it stopped just in front of my snout. This was my chance. I pounced out of the ground and quickly killed the animal with ease. When I looked at the carcass I noticed it was a wild pig. I took my kill under the shade of a tree and ate in peace. After I finished the boar, my mate landed next to me. " _I was beginning to wonder where you went off to._ " He said.

" _Like I would leave you alone by yourself, Adorjan._ " I replied to him. " _After all, who would do the hunting?_ " Adorjan deadpanned me.

" _I see we are on a first name basis then, Amata._ " My mate stated. " _Also, what do you mean you do all of the hunting? I did catch that salamander that one time._ "

" _And then while you tried handing it to me it slipped out of your maw and fell back in the lagoon._ " I responded with a chuckle.

" _You'll never let me live that down won't you?_ " He asked playfully. I shook my head and he licked my cheek. I returned the gesture and he draped his wing over me. I nuzzled him and then Adorjan broke the silence. " _So, what did you catch me for breakfast?_ "

" _Oh now you want me to hunt for you? Where is all that talk about not needing me to do your work?_ " I said jokingly. My mate chuckled and dove into the ground to find his breakfast. A few minutes later he came back with a boar of his own and lied down next to me. He ate his food and then we took off into the sky. We flew in formation across the water's surface. As we were flying I dipped my wing tip into the water and splashed Adorjan with the mist that spewed from the ocean. After I had my fun he shook his head and deadpanned me. I laughed and he then dived into the water. A few seconds later he burst from the water with a mouthful of water and blasted me with it. I stopped myself and hovered there for a second trying to shake the water off of my body. Adorjan was laughing and I glared at him. Before I could exact my revenge however, I noticed there were some grey clouds on the horizon. I told Adorjan about them and we set off towards the storm. I wanted to go there because we can use the water currents to hunt for fish faster, but it was still a dangerous endeavor. As we approached the storm, I noticed there were lightning bolts shooting everywhere we looked and the waves looked choppy as ever. The rain coming from the clouds made it difficult to see and there was a small fog on the water's surface. We both dived into the sea and began our hunt. We split up like we normally did so that way we could cover more ground in a shorter period of time. As I was swimming along I burst through the waves again to refill my lungs with air. I might be considered a water dragon, but every dragon needs to breathe eventually. Once I surfaced and was hovering in the air, I noticed a wooden object cresting over a wave cap. I decided to see what was on the object, after all humans fish just like we do. As I approached the boat I noticed that it wasn't a very large vessel at all. It could barely fit two humans inside of it. I decided to land on it anyways to see if there was any food on board, but when I landed my feet fell into a pool of water. I looked at my feet and saw a few small holes in the boat. I don't really have too much time on my temporary perch. I sniffed the boat for signs of food, but found none. I then looked towards the back of the boat and I noticed a small cylindrical object. It was a blanket wrapped around something. I was about to simply grab it and take off, but something told me to open the shell first. I gently opened one side of the blanket and was greeted by none other than a human hatchling. The hatching looked at me in pure wonder and seemed to get excited at my presence. Then a big lightning bolt slammed the front of the boat and the hatchling began crying. " _Please don't cry little one, it's only a little lightning it won't hurt you._ " I said to the hatchling. I expected the hatchling to continue to cry because after all humans don't understand dragons, but instead the hatchling stopped crying on the spot. Did it just understand me? I felt the water get higher on my legs and I had to make a decision. I grabbed the human with my front paws and flew back to the island with it. I didn't see my mate anywhere when I got to the cave, but I didn't panic too much. Adorjan has survived way worse than that in the past and I'm sure he'll be fine. I wasn't wrong either. A few minutes after I returned, my mate flew into the cave. He had a mouthful of fish and set them on the cave floor. I lit a small fire with some spare wood that was lying around and we both lied down next to it. I covered the hatchling with my wing so I could show it to my mate later and he ate his fill. My mate then gave me a curious look.

" _Amata, why aren't you eating?_ " He asked. " _Did you already eat before I arrived?_ "

" _No I didn't, but Adorjan there's something I want you to see. I found it on a human craft that was drifting out in the storm._ " I replied.

" _What did you find?_ " He questioned. I lifted my wing off of the human and pushed it towards the fire. " _A human hatchling? What was it doing in that storm? Don't those humans know it could have died?_ "

" _I don't think any humans were with this child. It might have been one of their castaways. Like when they send a child off to sea for being different._ " I replied. " _Also, when I was on the boat with him, a large lightning bolt hit the other side of the craft. When it did this hatchling started crying and I tried to calm it down by talking to it. Instead of just ignoring me however it went quiet right then and there. I think this human can understand dragons._ "

" _A human that can understand dragons, no wonder why those barbarians didn't want him. Even if they kept him he would have been killed for trying to bring peace to this bitter war._ " My mate stated.

" _I know. However, I also don't think that we should cast aside this child either. If he can truly understand us, then he must be meant for great things._ " I told him.

" _I agree Amata, but what do we do then?_ " Adorjan asked.

" _I think we should raise him like our own hatchling and teach him about dragons._ " I replied. Adorjan nodded.

" _Then it is decided. So, what should we call this human?_ " he stated.

" _Tyler. His name shall be Tyler._ " I responded. The human smiled at the sound of his new name and I licked him across the face. He giggled a little bit and then I gave him some mashed up fish for him to eat. He tried to get it, but was trapped inside the blanket shell still, so I cut him free from it. The human crawled towards the food piled for him and he simply went face first into the pile. My mate and I both laughed at the sight and soon the human emerged with a mouthful of fish. He swallowed his food and then yawned and his eyes hung like he was ready to sleep. Tyler then crawled over to my side and lied down against me. I put my wing over him and I felt his breathing calm down. Adorjan walked over to my side and draped his wing over the one I had covering the hatchling and we both got ready to sleep as well. Welcome to our home. Welcome to our hearts, little one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Adorjan's POV-

-A few months later-

It was just a few weeks after we adopted the human hatchling when it happened. Amata was gravid with our eggs. She laid them a few days ago and trust me when I say that she was moodier than ever. As I woke up today, I looked over to my mate. She was lying down on the ground of the cave with Tyler lying against her head. The eggs were under her wing not too far from Tyler. Amata had her paw across the human and was holding him tightly to her. I smiled and walked over to them both. I lied down next to them and put my wing over Amata. I then noticed Tyler start wiggling his arms and fingers and Amata smiled in her sleep. After being up for another 30 minutes, Amata woke up. She looked around a little bit before noticing me lying beside her. " _How long have you been up?_ " She asked.

" _Around 30 minutes give or take._ " I replied.

" _Well finally someone is taking initiative, before long you'll actually be able to catch a fish._ " She stated playfully. I chuckled at her playful jab and she then looked at our human son. " _Time to wake up little one._ " Amata said while rocking her arm back and forth. The human shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Amata licked him and the child giggled a little. He then gabbed Amata's arm with both of his paws and held tightly for a few seconds. After he let go of Amata, Amata let him free and he crawled over to me. I leaned my head down to him and he grabbed my chin and held it for a little bit. After he let go, I rubbed my paw through his hair lightly and he laughed. I then let him on my back and he started bouncing around and crawling between my wings. Amata smiled at us and then something broke the silence. It was a small hissing sound. Amata and I quickly realized what it was and found a rock to get behind. I made sure Tyler was completely covered so no shell fragments would impact him. A few seconds later the eggs exploded. Once the smoke cleared, what were once two eggs were now two sand wraith hatchlings. Amata and I walked over to them and both hatchlings sat on their back hunches. They rubbed their eyes and looked at Amata and I. They smiled and walked over to us. Once we were close enough, me and my mate both received a hatching jumping on our snouts. We both smiled and bounced out heads and the hatchlings giggled with excitement. After a little bit, I set the female hatching that was on my head on the ground. I then let Tyler off my back and the hatchling looked at him curiously. She walked around him, sniffing him and examining Tyler. The male hatchling soon joined his sister's curious adventure. After they felt comfortable around him, they both started nuzzling Tyler. The human then held the pair for a little bit and the two hatchlings made a purring noise.

" _I see they love their brother._ " I told Amata as we watched the scene unfold.

" _I'm glad they do. So, what should we name our two new bundles of joy?_ " Amata responded.

" _I think we should name the boy Jet._ " I said. Amata deadpanned me playfully and chuckled. " _What?_ "

" _It's nothing. I like that name. I feel we should name the girl Jade._ " Amata replied.

" _I think it's perfect._ " I told her. We draped our wings over each other and looked at all three kids playing. At this point Jet and Jade pinned Tyler to the ground and were licking him left and right. Tyler was laughing and trying desperately to escape the onslaught, while me and Amata chuckled at the sight. These three will help change the world. I can just feel it.

-10 years later-

-Jet's POV-

Today started like every other day. Jade and I woke up in the cave and saw Tyler sitting by the entrance. We walked over to our older brother. " _Hey Tyler._ " Jade said.

" _Oh hey sis, did you two sleep well?_ " He replied.

" _Yeah last night was pretty standard._ " I answered.

" _Well that's good to hear because something's about to happen to change the mood here._ " Tyler stated.

" _And what would that be?_ " Jade asked. Tyler then stood up and put his paw on her snout.

" _You're it._ " He said quietly and then took off into the woods.

" _TYLER I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT GRIN OFF OF YOUR FACE!_ " Jade yelled as she took off after him. I laughed and decided to follow Jade. Jade dove into the ground and zoomed after our older brother. As Jade was getting closer, Tyler stopped to catch his breath by a tree. Bad move bro. Jade pounced on him and pinned him to the ground and started licking him. Tyler tried fighting her off, but it was to no avail.

" _Ok, ok, *gasp* Jade I'm sorry. I'm sooorryyy._ " I heard him say between laughs. He then turned to me. " _Jet I need you. Help a brother out._ "

" _Hey you started this I think it is only fitting that you finish it._ " I replied trying to not earn on of Jade's 'baths'.

" _You're a real help you know that?_ " he replied as Jade finished her work. Tyler was covered in saliva and barely got up because he was close to being stuck to the ground.

" _Happy now?_ " Jade replied with a grin. Tyler responded by flicking his paws at her and covering her snout in slobber as well. I then made a big mistake. I let out a laugh. Both of them then looked at me and back to each other. I saw a sinister grin form on their faces and they slowly started walking towards me. My eyes widened and I slowly started backing up.

" _Hey, uh, can we talk about this?_ " I tried asking. They both shook their heads and jumped at me. They both pinned me and Jade started giving me the Tyler treatment while Tyler lightly rubbed his fingers along my neck. I couldn't help but laugh as my torturers did their dirty work. Just as they let me up, a familiar dragon landed next to us.

" _How come I wasn't invited to the fun?_ " Dad said.

" _Well you would have if someone…hadn't decided to play a game of tag._ " Jade said while rolling her eyes at Tyler.

" _I don't know what you're talking about sis._ " Tyler replied innocently. Jade then smacked him with her tail and I tried to suppress a laugh. Tyler rubbed the back of his head and smiled. A few minutes later mom joined us.

" _I see you four are up early. Let me guess did Tyler want to play tag again?_ " Mom asked.

" _Nooooo…._ " Tyler said sheepishly earning a chuckle from both mom and dad.

" _So are you guys hungry?_ " Dad asked. We nodded, but then Tyler spoke up.

" _Hey dad, can I catch some food today?_ " He asked.

" _Are you sure son? You know you don't have to if you don't want to._ " Mom said.

" _I'll be fine mom._ " Tyler replied. Mom then looked to dad and dad nodded.

" _Alright then, but I want you to be careful._ " She said to him. Tyler nodded and set out into the forest, little did we know he would comeback as something different.

-Tyler's POV-

This is so cool. After a few minutes of walking, I found myself in the thick of the woods. As I was walking I began thinking about my life with my dragon family. Yes I know that I am a human, but I also know that my own species abandoned me on the water and left me to die. Ever since Mom and Dad broke the truth to me I've felt myself become even more attached to them. I felt at home around them, like my life seemed complete, but I still felt out of place at times. Sometimes I wouldn't be able to participate in certain actions like burying myself underground due to me not being a sand wraith. I felt it was because they just didn't know how a human would react to such a task, so that is why I wanted to hunt for food. I wanted a chance to prove to them that I was just as good as a normal dragon was. Once, I got deeper into the forest, I came up to a brush area. I was about to turn back and head off into a different direction, but then something changed in me. I had a strange sensation along my back and when I put my hand along it I felt spines sticking out of it. This isn't right. I then felt vibrations along the ground and I had an uncontrollable urge to dive face first into the ground. Just as I was jumping forwards, my foot caught a tree root and I fell through the bushes. Once I was on the other side of the bushes I realized that I was in freefall over the water. Apparently I was near a cliff. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I saw a silhouette jump from the cliff and try to dive towards me. As the shape got closer, I felt an immense pain running through my body. The shape grabbed me and began to pull me towards the top of the cliff. Once the dragon set me down I saw it was mom. I was about to thank her, but the pain returned and I collapsed on the ground. My body started shaking uncontrollably and I noticed I was growing a tail and wings. My clothes faded into my skin and my skin itself was replaced with white desert scales. My hands and legs transformed into dragon appendages and I screamed out in pain again. I was on the verge of passing out when the pain finally subsided. I opened my eyes slowly and saw mom with a shocked expression on her face. At first I was confused why she was shocked, but then I looked over myself. As I did, I was greeted with the body of a sand wraith. My scales were desert white and led into deep dune brown on my paws, underbelly, and wingtips. My horns and spines were all black and I jumped back in surprise. I was like an albino compared to the rest of the family, since they had a more pronounced sand yellow scales, spines, and horns. I was about to scream again, but then mom spoke up. " _Tyler. Is that you?_ " She asked.

" _It's still me. At least I think so anyways._ " I replied nervously. Mom walked slowly over to me and inspected me. She opened my wings and sniffed my body just to be sure it was me. After a few seconds she seemed satisfied that it was me and spoke up again.

" _Do you have any idea what happened?_ " She asked me.

" _I honestly don't know. I just started having dragon instincts and followed what they told me to do._ " I replied. " _I guess I'm even more of a freak now._ " I hung my head and thought about how awkward it would be for me to be a dragon now. Just as I started sulking, mom raised my head up to her eyes.

" _Tyler let me tell you something. You are no freak. In fact, you are one of the best things that has happened to this family. Your father feels the same way and I'm positive that Jet and Jade would agree as well. We all love you regardless of what you are and you don't need to feel that you have to prove anything to us to feel accepted._ " Mom said. Wait how did she know?

" _How did you…?_ " I started.

" _Tyler, I know why you've been going out on your own. You don't need to prove that you are worth your weight in dragon scales in order to feel like a part of this family. As I said before we all love you no matter who or what you are. Tell me I'm wrong._ " She replied with one of those motherly looks that say 'You know that I am right.' I smiled and a tear fell from my eye. Mom then licked my cheek. " _C'mon, let's go see what Jet and Jade will say to you being a dragon._ " I chuckled and we walked back towards the rest of the family. I bet they will get a kick out of this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Jade's POV-

-5 years later-

My brother has the craziest ideas at times. Ever since Tyler discovered that he could become a dragon, he hasn't really been a human too often. I don't mind it one bit, and I think his sand wraith appearance suits him nicely. He has been talking more about ending the human and dragon more than usual over the last few months though, but I didn't really think too much of it. Today started like an average day. Jet and Tyler were up before everyone again and as usual they were sparing in the forest, typical males. I walked to where they were sparing and observed them. When I approached them, I saw that Tyler had Jet pinned down to the ground and Jet huffed. " _Why is it that you weren't even born a dragon and you are still a better fighter than I am?_ "

" _I think it is because I practice more, and the fact that I wasn't a dragon for 10 years of your life taught me how to evade._ " Tyler replied.

" _Makes sense then._ " Jet replied. I then dived into the dirt and moved undetected to their side. I then pounced and landed on Tyler.

" _Surprise._ " I said as I pinned him to the ground.

" _I thought you didn't find sparing interesting._ " He said flatly.

" _Well you never invite me._ " I replied. I then climbed off of him and Tyler stood up. He shook some of the dirt from his scales and Jet stood up.

" _So, now that we are all up. What do you guys want to do?_ " Jet asked us.

" _I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry so I'm going find some food._ " I replied.

" _That sounds good._ " Tyler responded. We all dove into the sand and set out on our hunt. I caught myself a wild boar and Jet caught the same thing. Tyler on the other hand managed to take down a wild yak, showoff. We ate our kills at our usual spot until mom and dad woke up. They met up with us shortly after we finished eating.

" _I see you all caught your breakfast today._ " Mom said.

" _So which one of you took down the yak, the residue of the smell is still lingering around._ " Dad asked us. Jet and I pointed at Tyler, who tried avoiding dad's proud glare. I never understood that about my brother. He would never acknowledge when he accomplished something. In my opinion he needed to learn to take more pride in his work. " _I'm proud of you son. You've come a long way since you learned about your ability to become a sand wraith._ "

" _I wouldn't say it was anything special though dad. After all it was you and mom who taught me what I know after all._ " Tyler said still avoiding dad's look. Dad then rested his paw on Tyler's shoulder.

" _Son, it is perfectly fine to take pride in your accomplishments. Yes there are times when being humble is the right choice, but for things like this it is ok to show pride._ " He said. Tyler then met his gaze finally and nodded. " _Good. Now that this has been sorted, your mother and I are going hunt for our food. Later I want you all ready for flight training. Today your mother's going to teach you the hardest maneuver for a sand wraith to perform._ " All three of our faces lit up and mom and dad smiled. They then buried themselves into the ground and went off to hunt for their food. After a few moments, Tyler turned into his human form for the first time in a few months and sat under a tree nearby. Jet and I looked at each other then back to our brother and noticed he wasn't in the best of moods. We decided to see what was up.

" _What's wrong bro?_ " Jet asked.

" _It's nothing, just more wishful thinking._ " He replied. Tyler then sighed, more than just wishful thinking. " _I just wish I could do more in my life you know. There has to be a reason I can become a human or a dragon at will._ "

" _Well, what is it you want to do?_ " I asked him. He then turned his head and looked us in the eyes.

" _I'm thinking about leaving to go and try to put an end to this damned war between us and humans._ " He said. Jet and I were both surprised. Sure Tyler talked about wanting to leave before, but the conviction in his voice caught us both off-guard. " _Look, it's not that I don't love you all. In fact I would be lying if I didn't say you all were the most important things to me, but I've come to a point in my life where I feel I should do something meaningful._ " Tyler then looked down again in shame, he actually shed a few tears, and we both lied down next to him.

" _Look big brother; if you left I don't know what I would do without you. Sure Jet would still be there, but it wouldn't feel the same. So, wherever you go, I'm coming with._ " I told him.

" _Don't count me out. Someone has to keep you two in check._ " Jet stated. Tyler looked at us.

" _You two sure you want to come with me? It won't be easy. In fact it might be almost impossible._ " He said to us.

" _Since when did we ever let a little challenge stop us? We're an inseparable team. Nothing can stop us._ " Jet said.

" _Keep saying that out loud and it might actually be true at some point._ " I jokingly stated. Jet deadpanned and I managed to earn a chuckle from Tyler.

" _Thanks you two. You guys are the best._ " He said. We both nodded and licked him. He wiped his face and stood up. He then turned into his sand wraith form and motioned to us. " _So you guys want to go catch up with mom and dad and tell them the news?_ "

" _We're with you bro._ " Jet and I said in unison. Tyler smiled and dove into the ground. Jet and I followed suit and made our way over to where mom and dad where. After a few minutes, we managed to find them eating their kills under a tree. We surfaced and walked over to them.

" _Hey, uh, mom, dad there's something we need to talk about._ " I said kind of quietly. They both quickly finished their food and looked at us curiously.

" _What is it?_ " Mom asked. I looked to Jet and saw him looking at the ground. Then Tyler spoke up.

" _Mom, I want to leave to go put a stop to this war. I was talking about this with Jade and Jet, and well, we decided this was the best course of action._ " Tyler said. Mom looked to dad and he sighed.

" _Are you all sure this is what you want to do?_ " Dad asked us seriously. We all nodded. " _Alright then, we will teach you this last technique and then you will be ready to undertake this task._ "

" _Wait, you two knew I wanted to do this?_ " Tyler asked confused.

" _Yes son we did, but we just didn't expect it to be this soon. I am proud that you three are asking to take up such a responsibility. It shows just how mature you all have gotten over the years._ " Mom said. " _Now come children. I must teach you this maneuver in order to complete your training._ " Mom then took to the skies followed closely behind dad. Tyler, Jet, and I followed them until we reached a clearing. " _Today, we will teach you how to dive-burrow. This is the best evasion tactic for a sand wraith and is very useful when escaping either humans or other dragons. You perform this maneuver the same way you dive into the water from the air. The only difference is that you need to control how deep you burrow._ " Dad and mom then dived towards the ground and disappeared under the surface of the ground. A few seconds later they emerged at the edge of the clearing and motioned us to dive down. At first we were nervous, but then Jet decided to go first. He dived below the surface of the ground and emerged seconds later in front of mom and dad. Tyler and I, not wanting to be out done by our brother, dived down at the same time and copied the maneuver. It was surprising easy. I guess that is why mom and dad gave us all those diving lessons. After we emerged we stood next to Jet and Dad spoke to us.

" _That was perfect kids. I couldn't have done better myself. Before you set off, me and your mother want to ask if there is anything we could say that would change your minds?_ " Dad asked. We shook our heads. " _That's what I figured. We wish you both safe travels in your adventures, and may you three bring a swift end to this conflict._ " We nuzzled out parents and we all hugged each other with our wings. Tyler, Jet, and I then walked to the edge of the clearing and we turned back to them.

" _We promise to come back and bring you to the new world that we create._ " Tyler said. Jet and I nodded in agreement and we took to the skies. After we reached the edge of the island, we dove into the water. As soon as our bodies entered the water, we caught a northern current and travelled along it. I looked to my brothers in the water and smiled. Time to change the world for the better.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Tyler's POV-

After a few hours of swimming in the water, we rose to the surface to catch our breath. Once we emerged from the water and were hovering in the air, I looked back to where the island was. I'll be back, I promise mom and dad. I then scanned the horizon, looking for any signs of humans. After searching for a few minutes, Jet decided we should press on in the water. So, we dived down and continued along the current. A little bit later though, I spotted something on the surface of the water. I pointed it out to Jet and Jade and we surfaced to see what it was. It was a large wooden object that had round circular discs lining the edges. I then saw something on top of the object. Humans. There were two on the object. One was wearing a metal bucket on his head and the other was a fatter individual with facial hair. " _So I guess we found some of them. Now what do we do?_ " Jade asked.

" _I say we surprise them and start our little quest._ " Jet suggested.

" _Jet you know as good as I do what the humans will do if they see you, me, or Jade on the boat. I say we follow them and find their nest._ " I stated. I earned a nod from Jade and a shrug from Jet. We then dived below the waves again and watched the humans from below the water. After a few minutes the object began moving and we followed it. Let's see what a human nest looks like.

-An hour later. Same POV-

We followed the object across the water for a little bit until we reached an island. It was a tall island with high rock cliff and a spire like mountain on the back edge of it. Jet, Jade, I noticed wooden structures dotting the surface of the island and wooden planks along the edge of the island. We stopped following the object and circled the island to find a beach or something so we wouldn't be seen. We found one and quickly climbed on it. After we rested for a little bit, I morphed into a human form and lied down on the beach. My siblings joined me and we sat looking at the horizon for a while. I scratched Jade's neck with my hand and patted Jet's head. As we were day dreaming, I heard a human voice slowly approach us. We had to act quickly. I told Jet and Jade to scratch up my clothes and draw a little blood from my skin. At first they were apprehensive about it, but then the saw my reasoning and agreed. Their cuts hurt like hell, but I refrained from showing the pain. As red blood oozed my skin I asked Jade to cover me with water and sand. She did as I asked and then I told Jet to knock me out. He sighed and raised his paw above my neck. The last thing I saw was him looking away from me and whispering. " _Please forgive me bro._ " Once his paw connected with my neck, I fell on the ground and my vision blackened. I forgive you Jet.

-Hiccup's POV-

I hope this boy will be ok. Today wasn't the best of days for me, not like any day is good anyways. I woke up and went to the forge as usual. Gobber had a few swords for me to sharpen and after I finished that a few villagers requested us to make them some new axes and hammers. The hammers were always the hardest item to forge due to my stature. See, I'm not like a normal Viking. Compared to them I'm nothing more than just a twig. I'm treated as such as well. I guess the name Hiccup has more or a use than just warding off gnomes and trolls. After the work was done, I went to the back room to work on more of my 'inventions'. What I lack in strength I at least make up for in intellect. Then again it's not like my inventions work anyways, most of the time they either end up burning down half the town or causing some other issue that I always get blamed for. It's not like I intend for it to happen, but no one pays any attention to what 'Hiccup the useless' has to say anyways. After going through a few failed designs, I decided I needed to take a walk. I left the forge and started walking around the town, but then a familiar figure knocked me to the ground, Snotlout. Of all the people I wanted to avoid today he had to cross my path. "So Useless, can't even walk straight without falling? When will you ever do anything right?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Well, it's hard to walk when ever your 'dear old cousin' decides to trip you on a daily basis." I replied under my breath. I then got back onto my feet and tried walking away, but I then bumped into Ruffnut and Tuffnut. This day just keep getting better. I bet today will be another black eye, maybe a few cuts if I'm lucky, but I'm betting it will be a cracked rib.

"Does Useless has something to say?" Snotlout said as he approached me. I turned back to him and was greeted with a fist to the face, definitely a black eye for sure. The twins laughed and I fell to my knees. I then received a kick to the side of my chest and a punch to the stomach. I clenched my chest is pain and fell fully on the ground again. I earned a few more kicks from the three and then Snotlout spit at me. "That's what I thought. You'll never be a Viking. Everyone already knows it and I bet that when the time comes, I'll be chief. And when that does happen Useless, I'll be sure to banish you on the spot." He then kicked me again and the trio walked away laughing. I slowly climbed to my feet again. That actually was a light day in terms on the beatings, but then again they usually came back to do more later. I sighed and walked outside of the village. I walked along the pathway to the docks and from there walked to the only sand patch that Berk has to offer. I mumbled to myself about how I was going to find a way to kill a dragon so I may be accepted in my village. Once I stepped off the wooden planks though those thoughts were dashed aside. I stared at the water's edge and I saw a boy knocked out on the beach. He had multiple cuts along his body and was covered in water and sand. He was around my age and had black hair. He was built similar to me, but was slightly more buff. I couldn't leave him on the beach, but I couldn't exactly carry him to Berk either, the advantages of being a hiccup. I left the beach for a little bit to go find someone who would help the boy out, but most the villagers didn't believe me. Gobber did however and I lead him to the boy.

"I see 'ye weren't kiddin' 'ladd." Gobber said to me. "Let's get 'em to Gothi. I'm sure she'll find somthin' to fix 'em up 'iccup." I nodded and we took the boy to Gothi's hut. I wonder what he has been through to cause this much pain to him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Tyler's POV-

When I woke up, I had a massive headache. I leaned forward and put my hand on the back of my head. I winced in pain as I brought my arm to my head. Jeez guys I said light cuts, then again for a sand wraith these are light cuts. Once my vision was normal I noticed where I was. I was in a wooden room, must be a human cave. I expected to be on the floor, but instead I was on a cushion on a wooden frame. The room wasn't that big, and there were planks sticking out of the wall holding up objects. Then an elderly woman walked over to me and got me to lay o my back again. I'm actually kind of glad she did, but I had to fold my spines down so I wouldn't look awkward. Yes in my human form I have tiny versions of my spines that run along my back, but I learned that I could fold them down so they could remain hidden. After a few minutes a brute of a man walked into the room and asked the woman about me. I noticed a boy behind the man, around my age with auburn hair and skinnier. I'm glad his human parents didn't cast him out like mine did. After the brute finished talking to the old woman, he turned towards me. "So what's your name boy?" The man said. Crap this is the thing I didn't plan for. I know next to nothing of the human language, but I was able to answer his question.

"T-Tyler." I said weakly, still feeling the effects of Jade and Jet's 'disguise'.

"Tyler, very unusual name. So, how did you find yourself on our beach?" The man asked. I tried to mentally figure out how to form the words in my mouth. I managed to find two.

"Dragon…attack." I lied. The man looked at me and nodded.

"Well, we all know how bad dragon attacks can be, you're a lucky lad." The man said. He then gestured towards himself. "I am Stoick Haddock. Chief of Berk. The boy outside is my son Hiccup Haddock." The boy nervously waved towards me and I waved back. I sat up in the bed again and began to stand up. 'Stoick' tried to help me up, but I waved him off. "I see you still got fight in ya'. That's good. I have to leave to tend to village matters, but my son Hiccup will be more than welcome on guiding you though the village." The boy sighed a little but I could tell it wasn't about guiding me through the village. I saw loneness in his eyes and could see he was trying to put up a mask for some hidden sorrow he was having. I wonder what happened to cause this. Stoick then walked out of the cave and the elderly woman gave me a glare saying 'Be careful you aren't fully healed yet.' I nodded to her and walked out to meet Hiccup outside.

"So, what do you want to see first?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and he gave a half hearted chuckle. "Ok then, follow me." I nodded and followed him down the pathway leading away from the wooden cave. As Hiccup and I were walking through town, he explained to me what everything was. He told me about their 'village' and how they have had to rebuild their 'huts' every time a dragon raid occurred. When he spoke about the raids I inwardly cringed at the thought of it. Dragons and Vikings killing each other left and right, while the dragons steal food and take it back to their nest. I've never heard of dragons raiding and attacking like that out of random. There had to be a reason why it was happening. Hiccup then took me to their 'killing ring' and told me about how they capture dragons in order to use them to train the younger generation fight dragons. These people are animals. They capture dragons and force them into confined spaces with little food and drink just so they could what, use them like target practice! I huffed in anger and Hiccup could tell I was becoming angrier so we walked away from the kill ring. As we were walking towards the 'forge', a group of 3 Vikings surrounded us. "What is it this time Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. The Viking named Snotlout responded.

"What, can't I just have some fun with my cousin and his friend?" he replied. Then the girl and other boy in the group grabbed Hiccup and help him in place while Snotlout punched him a few times in the chest. I could tell Hiccup was in pain and after Snotlout was done, the pair that was holding Hiccup dropped him. He fell on the ground. The trio then turned to me. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you what it means to be a friend of Useless" Snotlout said with a grin. He then balled up a fist and took a swing at me. Before he could hit me, I caught his fist mid air. I then twisted his arm and he winced in pain. I then growled at him and slammed my own fist into his face. I heard a cracking sound and I looked him to see there was blood coming from his nose. I let go of his arm and he fell on the ground. The other two Vikings charged me, but I dodged them by simply sidestepping out of the way. I grabbed their collars before they got out of arms reach and bashed their heads together. They collapsed on the ground and I kneeled down to a stunned Hiccup.

"Thanks." He managed to say from his surprise. I nodded and helped him on his feet. I patted his shoulder and gestured my hand forward, the only way I could really ask him to lead me further. He got my message and we walked away from the Vikings on the ground. We reached the village forge and I saw man working inside. The man was missing a hand and foot and was currently working on a metal object. The man then called out to us.

"Hey 'iccup. I see our guest is awake." The man gesturing to me. Hiccup nodded and the man spoke again. "The names' Gobber. I'm Berk's official blacksmith, but Hiccup is more talented at the trade than I am."

"Hello." I said. "M-m-my name's Tyler." I struggled saying.

"Not much of a talker I see." 'Gobber' said. I nodded to him and then Hiccup put on a cloth over his clothes. He invited me to stay in the forge with him while he worked and I agreed. Hiccup finished quickly and spent the rest of the day teaching me more about human speech. It was hard at first, but as I did it more and more it became easier. Eventually night time arrived and Hiccup and I left the forge. We walked to Hiccup's home and arrived as soon as night when we walked inside, Hiccup offered me his cushion frame, but I told him I was fine sleeping on the floor. He reluctantly agreed and climbed under cloths on the frame. I lied down on the floor and started out the window at the night sky. This is going to be harder than I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Hiccup's POV-

I lied my head down on my bed and tried to get some sleep. It didn't last long though. I heard an explosion go off outside and instantly rose out of bed. Tyler was up as well and we both raced to the door. "What's going on?" Tyler asked as we got to the door. I opened the door and a Monstrous Nightmare was standing outside. It blasted fire at the door I closed it quickly.

"Dragons." I replied. Tyler's face showed a mix of confusion of anger and we ran outside. As we were running a Viking that was falling from the sky landed nearby and his axe stuck into the ground. The man brushed it off and ran back into the fray. There were Vikings fighting dragons left and right. We passed a few dead dragons and Vikings while were outside. Tyler grimaced at the sight of the death, but kept up with me. As we were running through the town and a few people were scolding for me for being outside during a raid again. Eventually we bumped into dad.

"Of all the…what is he doing out agai…What are you doing out get inside." He said grabbing me and pushing me away. Eventually me Tyler and I reached the forge.

"Oh how nice of you's to join the party. I thought you've been carried off." Gobber said.

"What who me I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I said. Tyler chuckled a little.

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber asked. I opened the window door to the forge and there were Vikings outside shouting about what weapons they needed to fix. I grabbed a pile and saw Tyler grab some to. He and I set them over a pile of hot coals and pushed down on the air pump. I gave a few blades to Gobber and he hammered them straight. I finished hammering the blades and axes that I was working on and was grabbing another stack of weapons when the fire brigade ran past the forge. The emptied water into their buckets and showered a burning building with water. I noticed that the twins were fighting as usual and a few others were just doing their job. As they were turning away to get another bucket of water a fire ball exploded behind them and time seemed like it slowed down. They ran by us again and I tried climbing out the window door, but Gobber caught my shirt.

"Oh come on let me out, please. I need to make my mark." I told him.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places." Gobber replied as he poked my chest with his arm.

"All I need is two minutes, I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I said.

"You can't hold a hammer, you can't swing and axe, you can't even throw one of these." Gobber retorted holding up a bola. A Viking then reached inside and grabbed the bola. He then threw it to the sky downing a Gronckle.

"Alright fine but this will throw it for me." I said patting my bola launcher. Just then it sprung open and launched a folded up bola. Gobber moved out of the way and it almost hit Tyler, but he dodged it and caught it mid air. Gobber and I momentarily glared at him then Gobber then turned back to me.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." He said walking towards me.

"It was a minor calibration issue…" I started.

"Don't you. Hiccup." Gobber cut me off. "If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all this." Gobber gestured to all me after that line.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes. That's it." Gobber said as he poked my chest again. "Stop being all of you."

"Ooohh."

"Oooohhh yeah."

"You-you sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" I said raising my arm pointing my finger in the air.

"I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpen, now." Gobber said flatly while handing me a sword. I set the sword on the grinding wheel. I began thinking about how if I had just had one chance to kill a dragon how it would change my life forever. As I was day dreaming the sky was filled with a screeching sound that all us Vikings knew all too well. The Night Fury has arrived. I saw it blast a catapult and flaming debris tumbled down to the ocean below. I was about to go back outside again, but then Gobber put on his hammer arm again. "Man the fort 'iccup. They need me out there…stay, put, there. Oh you know what I mean. Yraaaaaaaghhhhh." And just like that Gobber was gone. I ran to the back of my folded up bola launcher and grabbed the back end of it. As I was about to wheel it out, Tyler walked to my side and we took off running. A few Vikings yelled at me to get back to work, but I brushed them off. Tyler and I then reached a spot near a cliff that over-watched an inactive catapult. I set up my launcher and started scanning the skies.

"Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I said under my breath. I then heard the night fury screech again and noticed it was getting closer. I readied myself and waited for my chance. The night fury blasted the catapult and I took my chance. The recoil from the shot knocked me to the ground and I saw the bola fly out. I then heard a screech again, but it sounded like one of pain rather than another attack and I looked into the sky. I saw a black shape fall from the sky. I noticed Tyler had a look of surprise and a hint of despair on his face and I raised my hands in victory. "Yes I hit it!" I then turned around towards the village. "Did anybody see that?" I then heard a dragon behind me and I turned back. I saw a nightmare climb over the edge of the cliff and stomp on my launcher. "Except for you…" I said as I put my hands down. The nightmare growled and tried to bite at me, but Tyler then jumped in between us. The nightmare sniffed Tyler and ran away from him. That…is new.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded to him. "Let's head back." We both took off running, but then three more nightmares and the one from before returned and blasted fire at us. I screamed out and we decided to split up. Tyler led three of the nightmares to the woods as I continued running into the village. I dodged a few shots of fire before taking cover behind one of the big torches. The nightmare's flames licked around the edges of the pole and I turned to try to keep an eye on it, but I didn't see it. I then heard a tackling noise and saw dad wrestling with the nightmare. The nightmare threw him off and tried blasting fire only to find out it ran dry. Dad said something under his breath and punched the dragon a few times. The nightmare recoiled and flew away. He then turned back to me and that's when the pole collapsed. The torch fell over and started tumbling through the village. I heard a few shouts as I saw it almost crush a few people. After a few minutes the torch rolled off the cliff and into the water bellow and the dragons flew off with their haul.

"Sorry. Dad." I said depressed. "But I did hit a night fury." He then started dragging me along the town for a few feet as I tried telling him that I actually did hit it.

"STOP! Just stop. Ev'ry time you step outside disaster follows. Do you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." Dad said finally letting me stand up on my own.

"Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Ugh, why can you follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just…kill it. It's who I am dad."

"Oh you are many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." Dad said semi-coldly. He then turned to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Gobber then smacked me with the blunt end of his hook and led me on my 'walk of shame.' As we were walking, most of the villagers gave me dirty glares and then we passed the other teens. The twins were laughing as usual and Snotlout said one of his smartass comments. Gobber then smacked him in the head and we continued walking. After walking for a little bit Gobber and I got into one our famous chats.

"…He never listens. A-and when does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skipped on the meet in his sandwich." I said walking up the stairs. "'Excuse me, barmade. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered and extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone.'"

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber replied.

"Thank you for summing that up." I flatly stated.

"Look the point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not." He said.

"I just want to be one of you guys." I told him as I entered the house. Once I closed the door I saw Tyler sitting on the stairs. "Hey, I'm sorry for taking off like that earlier."

"It's fine. So you want to go find that dragon?" He asked me. I nodded and we entered the woods through the back door of the house. And so the search begins.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Tyler's POV-

Hiccup and I went off into the woods in search of the downed night fury. I had no intention of killing the dragon. In fact, I planned on finding the dragon first and setting it free. We split up shortly after we entered the woods so we could 'cover more ground.' I knew exactly where the night fury was and I made my way there as fast as a human could. As I was walking, I was jumped by an object emerging from the ground, Jet and his shenanigans. He let me up and gave me a lick. " _It's good to see you to Jet._ " I said and I wiped some of the slobber off my human face. Sure I don't mind getting the occasional lick from family, in fact I've given a few myself, but it just feels weird when I'm in my human form.

" _I'm glad to see your ok. Last night was crazy. Jade found a small cove not too far away and that where we were during that raid._ " Jet said.

" _I'm glad you stayed safe._ " I said hugging his neck. " _Jet would you mind helping me out. A night fury was shot down last night and I'm trying to get to it before any other humans found it._ " I said to him. Jet nodded and took off into the ground. I then turned and kept walking and following the scent I picked up earlier. Once I found the source I was in the thick of a bush poked my head out of it. There it was. The night fury was wrapped up in brown vines and completely immobilized. His breathing was shallow as if he was sleeping so I slowly approached him. As I approached I saw his nose move faster and his eyes shot open. I jumped in surprise and slowly approached him.

" _You smell of a…SAND FURY! I swear when I get free I'm going to rip you limb from limb human!_ " The night fury yelled as I approached.

" _It is sand wraith actually and no I didn't kill any of them at all. You smell my brother Jet who I talked to a few minutes before I got here._ " I replied.

" _A human that speaks dragon tongue!? The world must be coming to an end._ " The night fury said.

" _Are you ever positive about anything? I'm about to free you for crying out loud and you talking like I'm an abomination._ " I stated.

" _Well you could have fooled me._ " The fury told me. I deadpanned him and morphed my right hand into my sand wraith paw. " _So that is how you got a sand wraith to trust you._ "

" _Actually, my mother found me adrift on a human boat in a storm. The boat was sinking and she brought me back to her cave with my father. We all didn't know I could become a wraith until 5 years ago._ " I said to him. The fury nodded and I was about to run my claws along the rope, but then I heard a familiar voice, Hiccup. The fury heard it to.

" _You need to get out of here._ " He said.

" _Not without you._ " I stated.

" _I'll be fine besides you'll pounce it if it tries killing me anyways._ " He responded. I morphed my claw back into a hand and dove into a bush not too far away. The fury 'fell asleep' again and Hiccup approached.

"Oh, oh, I did it. Oh this fixes everything." Hiccup exclaimed. "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast." Hiccup reset his foot on the fury's front left paw and then the night fury shook it off.

" _No touch. Human_ " The fury said. Hiccup gasped at the sight of the fury being alive and backed into a rock. Hiccup then recovered and grabbed his knife.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a VIKING!" Hiccup said confidently.

" _A boy? I was shot down by a boy? Of all the ways to go out._ " The fury stated. Hiccup then raised his knife and the night fury looked genuinely scared for his life. The fury lowered its head to the ground. " _Just get it over with._ " I was about to jump out of the bushes, but then something happened. Hiccup slowly lowered his hands to his side and turned around. He started walking a few steps then stopped and turned back.

"I did this." He mumbled. Then Hiccup dove to the fury's side and began cutting the ropes. The fury's eyes shot open and turned to look at Hiccup. Just as he freed the dragon, the fury turned and pounced on Hiccup.

" _You spared my life…why?_ " The fury questioned. I then saw him come to a realization. " _I see now. I will spare your life, but DON'T FOLLOW!_ " The fury roared in Hiccup's face. The dragon then turned and took off but didn't get far. He crashed to the ground around 40ft away and then he tried to fly again. The fury fell again and then I turned to Hiccup who had stood up and was slowly walking away. After a few seconds I saw his legs give out and he passed out on the ground. Great, just great. I walked over to Hiccup and put my hand on his neck. He was alive, but was going to be out for a few hours. I transformed into my sand wraith form and burrowed underground. I set off for the cove Jet found and reached the edge over looking it. I flew down to cove itself and looked for Jade and Jet. Instead I was greeted by a familiar dragon.

" _LOOK OUT!_ " The voice said. I turned and saw the night fury on a collision course with me. I quickly dove out of the way and the night fury crashed down next to me. He struggled to get up and he rubbed his head with his paw.

" _Are you ok?_ " I asked him.

" _Nothing to serious, I just can't seem to fly for some reason._ " He said to me.

" _Let me take a look._ " I told him. The fury nodded and I examined him. Then I noticed what the problem was. He was missing a tailfin. " _I found your problem. You're missing your left tailfin._ " I told him.

" _Wait really?_ " The night fury then brought his tail to his view and saw his missing fin. " _Great. First I was shot down by the humans during a raid and now I can't fly anymore._ " The night fury then lied down on the ground and huffed in sadness. I walked over to him and put my paw on his shoulder for comfort. " _I know what you're trying to do…_ "

" _Tyler._ " I said answering his name search.

" _Thanks. But Tyler, I just don't know what to do anymore. All my life I've been under the control of that bitch queen and now that I'm free of her grip I can't fly and enjoy my freedom._ " The night fury said.

" _I'm sure you'll find a way to fly again night fury…_ " I started.

" _Adeem._ " The night fury said.

" _As I was saying, Adeem. Don't give up hope on life. I'm sure you'll find a way to fly again. It may not happen right away, but I bet you'll fly again soon._ " I told him. Adeem smiled and then Jade and Jet arrived. " _There you two are, I was beginning to wonder if I was in the wrong cove._ "

" _Good to see you to Tyler. So who is this?_ " Jade asked.

" _My name is Adeem. It is a pleasure to meet a member of the cousin species._ " Adeem said.

" _Hey Adeem. My name is Jet, and this is my sister Jade._ " Jet said. " _And you are right it is nice to see a member of the cousin species._ " After the introductions were out of the way, I looked into the sky and saw it was getting kind of late. I bet Hiccup will be waking up soon.

" _I'm sorry I can't stay Adeem I need to head back to the human nest otherwise they will send a search party of for me._ " I said.

" _But why do you need to…wait your that hybrid from before aren't you?_ " Adeem questioned. I nodded my head and he raised himself to his back haunches. " _Thanks for sticking around to make sure that human didn't end my life._ "

" _You know as well as I do that when a dragon makes a promise that it is binding, and besides I wouldn't leave any dragon species to die in the woods, especially a cousin species._ " I replied. Adeem nodded and I turned to my siblings. " _Take care of him please, he is missing his left tailfin and isn't able to hunt like he used to._ "

" _Don't worry, we'll handle it. C'mon Adeem we'll show you a cave we found that would be perfect for you to rest in._ " Jade said. Jade and Jet then started walking away and Adeem followed them. I turned away and shot into the sky and went back to where Hiccup was. He was still passed out, but was on the verge of waking up. I panted a few times to increase my heart rate and ran out of the brush. After all I need to look like I've been looking for Hiccup for a while.

"Hiccup, Hiccup are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just might have made a big mistake though." He said.

"What did you do?" I questioned.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hiccup asked me. I nodded and he sighed. "I let the night fury go."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Hiccup's POV-

"I let the night fury go."

"You let it go?" Tyler asked. "Why?" I turned away from him.

"I looked into its eyes and saw the same fear I had. When I looked at that dragon, I saw myself." I replied. I expected Tyler to say he was going to march me to my father and convict me as a traitor, but he did nothing of the sort. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"That was brave Hiccup. Now I don't know what the other people at Berk would say about it, but I'm proud of what you did." Tyler told me.

"So you won't tell anyone?" I asked him.

"I promise I won't say a word." He said to me. "Now let's get back to the village before they start looking for us." I nodded and we made our way back to the village. We made it back to my house and quietly opened the door. We both quietly made our way inside and I saw dad sitting in front of the fireplace. We quietly climbed the stairs, but then he broke the silence.

"Hiccup." He said.

"Dad…I, uh, have to tell you something, dad." I told him.

"I need to speak with you to son." He replied.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." I said to him. He however said something at the same time as I did and I didn't catch it. "What?" we said in unison.

"You, go first." Dad tried.

"No, no, you go first." I replied. Dad sighed.

"Dragon training. You and you're friend start in the morning." He said.

"Oh man I should have gone first. Uh, dad I mean we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough…bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?" I said. Dad as usual didn't listen to me and set an axe in my arms.

"You'll need this."

"I-I don't want to fight dragons."

"Oh, c'mon yes you do."

"Rephrase, dad I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No I'm pretty extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?!"

"This is serious son." Dad said sternly. "When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you, which means you fight like us, you talks like us, and you think like us. No more of…this." Dad waved his hand at me when he said that last bit.

"You just gestured to all of me." I said dropping my hands low.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"Deal?!" I sighed.

"Deal."

"Good, train hard. I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here, maybe." I replied flatly as dad walked out the door. Once the door closed I turned to Tyler.

"Why does he do that?" He asked me.

"It's because that I'm seen as the village mistake. Everyone sees me as 'Hiccup the Useless' and I am treated as nothing more than the village runt." I replied.

"That's just stupid." Tyler said. "Everyone makes mistakes. To highlight one's mistakes over others and brand them as a failure is just despicable, especially if it is coming from your own father. If my father were here he would give your dad a lesson or two in parenting." I chuckled a little.

"Your father sounds like a good man." I said sitting down next to him on the stairs.

"He was fair." He said. "Dad would always try to get all sides of the story before even making a decision regardless of what was going on."

"That's a lot better than mine is. See my dad is a think with your fist kind of person and doesn't try to take time to analyze a situation." I told him.

"Couple that on with the fact that he doesn't listen to you even during a conversation and we have ourselves a typical Viking war chief." Tyler stated. I laughed at his joke and then Tyler stood up. He stuck out his arm and pulled me to my feet. "C'mon, I have a feeling this dragon training will be sooner than later." I nodded in agreement. I told Tyler that he could sleep in dad's room while he was out and after I lead him there he lied on the floor again. That's something I guess I'll never understand about him. I then climbed up to my room and lied down in my bed. I went to sleep soon after my head hit the pillow. It's nice to have a friend for once.

-A few hours later-

I woke up this morning feeling a little groggy. I guess that roar from the night fury really did a number on me. I got dressed and went downstairs. I saw Tyler standing in front of the fireplace like he was waiting on me. "How long you been up?" I asked him.

"Since dawn." He replied. "And we should get going if we want to be at this training of ours on time." I nodded to him and we made our way to the kill ring. On our way I received the same dirty glares that all of the villagers sent me and I brushed them off as normal. After walking for a few more minutes we arrived at the ring. Gobber had the rest of the teens lined up in front of the door. Once he saw us walking towards them he threw open the door.

"Welcome to dragon trainin'." He said. Astrid let out a deep breath and said something I couldn't quite catch.

"I hoping to get some serious burns." Tuffnut said.

"I was hoping for some on…like the shoulder and lower back." Ruffnut said.

"Eh, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid replied.

"Yeah no kidding right. Pain, love it." I stated sarcastically.

"Oh great who let him in?" Tuffnut asked.

"Let's get star'ed! Now the recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said. I noticed Tyler wince a little at this statement.

"Hiccup already killed a night fury so that disqualify him or…" Snotlout said. The twins laughed.

"Can I get transferred to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut remarked. Gobber then pulled me aside.

"Don't worry you're small and weak. That'l make you less of a target. They'll see you as psycho or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." He said. He patted my should and chuckled. As he was walking away, Tyler lined up next to me.

"Tip number 1, that's not how it works." He whispered.

"I figured as much." I whispered back.

"Now behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder." Gobber began as he walked in front of all the cages.

"Speed 8, armor 16." Fishlegs said.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"+11 stealth times 2"

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15"

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, venom 12"

"Would you stop that!" Gobber finally yelled at Fishlegs. "And, the Gronkle." Gobber then rested his arm on a metal lever next to the door.

"Jaw strength 8" Fishlegs whispered to me. I then saw Tyler get into a battle stance as if he knew what was coming and Snotlout burst through the line.

"Woah, woah wait aren't you going to teach us first?" He asked.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber replied and he pushed the lever down. The wooden door stop then lifted and the Gronkle burst through the door. "Today is about survival." Gronkle crashes into a wall. "If you get blasted your dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor." I said.

"A better teacher." Tyler called out.

"Plus 5 speed." Fishlegs stated.

"A shield." Astrid answered.

"Good, shields, go." Gobber said. We all rushed to go find a shield. "Your most important piece of your equipment is your shield. If you had to pick between a sword or a shield, take the shield." As Gobber said that last line he walked over to where I was struggling with my shield, set it properly, and then pushed me further into the arena. As the chaos ensued I saw the twins fighting over a shield, eventually Ruffnut yanked the shield and smacked Tuffnut with it. She then offered it back to him and the dragon blasted the shield. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." They gave Gobber curious stares and Gobber spoke up again. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots off it, to throw off a dragon's aim." The rest of the teens and I started making noise with our shield and the Gronkle seemed to be dazed as to where it was for a second. We then began circling the dragon. "All dragons have a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?"

"5" Snotlout said.

"No 6." Fishlegs answered.

"Correct six, that's one for each of you with one teen to spare." Gobber stated. Fishlegs was about to start rambling again and the Gronkle blasted his shield. "Fishlegs, out." Fishlegs then ran around screaming. By this point I had hidden behind a weapon rack and was using it as cover. Gobber noticed. "'iccup get in there!"Just as I was about to leave my spot a shot exploded right over my head. I jumped in surprise and retreated again. I found my opening soon after and moved back in the arena. I stood next to Tyler and the Gronkle blasted Snotlout's shield. "Snotlout you're done." Astrid then rolled in front of us.

"So I guess it is just us three right?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Nope just you two." Astrid replied as she took off running. Tyler dived out of the way and I turned to see a shot coming straight for me. I put up my shield to block it and the shot knocked the shield out of my hand. Gobber called out something, but I wasn't paying attention to him because I was more focused on trying to get my shield that was rolling away. I turned back and saw the dragon was chasing me. I was backed into a wall and the dragon sniffed me a little. Then it charged up a shot and I braced for the end. Then two things happened at once. Tyler jumped between me and the Gronkle with his shield out and Gobber pulled the Gronkle's head away from me before it could fire. The shot exploded above my head and Gobber dragged the dragon away. The dragon stared at Tyler we intent to kill and Gobber threw the dragon into its cell.

"Go back to bead ye' overgrown sausage." Gobber said as the dragon few into the cell. The dragon hit the wall with a thud and I saw Tyler become a little angry. I then noticed his nails blacken and become sharp as a dragon's claws on the tips. I brushed it off as I was seeing things. Gobber then closed the door. "You'll get another chance don't you worry. Remember. A dragon will always," Gobber then turned to me sitting on the ground. "Always, go for the kill." I heard the dragon struggle a little bit before we left the arena. "Class is dismissed. I want you all in the Mead Hall by dark we need to talk." The teens all went their separate ways and I decided to head to the woods. Tyler followed me and I began thinking about what Gobber said about dragons in the ring. If dragons always went for the kill why was it that the night fury spared my life, and why was the Gronkle only aiming for our shields? This thought followed me as Tyler and I walked to where I found the night fury.

"So why are we out here again?" Tyler asked.

"I just couldn't get what Gobber said earlier in the ring out of my head. If dragons always went for the kill, then why did the night fury spare me?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know Hiccup." Tyler said. I the leaned down and picked up what was left of the bola.

"So why didn't you?" I whispered to myself. I then got up and walked to where I saw the nigh fury fly off. I reached a small opening and it lead to a cove in the middle of the forest. Tyler walked up behind me and I was about to turn back, but then I noticed something on the ground. It was obsidian colored scale. Just as I was about to pick it up, a black shadow flew over us and I fell back in surprise. I got a good look at the object and saw that it was the night fury I shot down yesterday. The dragon was scratching at the walls trying to climb, but it soon gave up after it saw it wasn't getting anywhere. The dragon then glided down to the ground by the pond in the cove. The dragon then climbed on a tree log and jumped into the air. It tried to fly again, but this time it started flailing in the side. I heard it make a panicked sound and quickly land on the ground again. I pulled out my note book and I drew the night fury with my charcoal pencil. After I finished my drawing, I looked back up to the dragon. "Why don't you just fly away?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tyler said. The dragon then shot a bolt of fire at the ground and then I noticed I was missing a tailfin. I rubbed my hand along the page and the left tailfin on the drawing faded into the paper. The dragon then tried taking off again, but it then landed hard near the pond. The dragon made an almost huffing like noise and then sighed in defeat. Then there was a splash on the surface of the water and the dragon shifted towards the water's edge. It prodded its face in the water and then pulled it out slowly. The night fury then lied down on the ground and curled its tail towards its body. As I was watching the scene, I dropped my pencil. It bounced on the rocks a little bit before landing on the bottom of the cove. The dragon noticed and looked up at us. It gave us a curious stare and the flaps on its head extended. At that point I resigned to walking out of the cove so I closed my book and reentered the forest. "I think that answers our question." Tyler said breaking the silence.

"I guess it does." I replied.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I want to come back again, but at the same time I don't know what that dragon will do." I answered.

"Well, clearly it either didn't want to attack us otherwise we would be avoiding blast from it left and right." Tyler stated.

"And I thought I was the sarcastic one." I told him. Tyler laughed a little. I snickered and looked into the sky and noticed it was getting late. "We'd better get to the Mead Hall or Gobber won't let us hear the end of it." Tyler nodded and we set off back towards the village. Let's hope we're not late or anything.


	9. Chapter 8 (The Forbidden Friendship 1)

Chapter 8

-Tyler's POV-

Hiccup is sure different than the other humans. That's for sure. After we reached the Viking nest we walked to their Mead Hall to meet Gobber like he told us to. We climbed up the stairs and walked inside. Gobber was already talking with the other students asking them where they thought they went wrong today. I wanted to tell them so badly that their problem was the treatment of that Gronkle earlier today.

"So, Where'd Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked.

"I miss timed my summersault dive. It was sloppy and it threw off my reverse tumble." She said flatly.

"Oh, no that was great that was so, Astrid." Snotlout said.

"She's right you have to be tough on yourself. What about our new recruit, Tyler?" Gobber asked.

"He seemed distracted during the match, like he was a spectator than a fighter?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Correct, you need to focus on your opponent more." Gobber stated. Focus more? What did they think I was doing in the ring, frolicking in the field? They let loose a starved, scared, and angry dragon into an arena full of hatchlings without so much as basic training first. Every dragon knows not to even mess with another dragon if it is in that state. The best thing is to give it fish and fly away. Hiccup and I walked over to the table and we both grabbed a plate of food. Snotlout shuffled a little bit in his seat to make sure there was no room for Hiccup to sit down. As Hiccup and I were walking away, Gobber spoke up again. "Now, where'd Hiccup go wrong?"

"He showed up." Snotlout said.

"He didn't get eaten." The male twin said. These people really do hate this boy that much don't they?

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said.

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber replied. He then put a book on the desk where the other students were. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber then looked up. "No attacks tonight, study up." He said walking away.

"Wait we read?" The male twin asked.

"While we're still alive?" His sister stated.

"Why read words when you could just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about." Snotlout said while lightly smacking the table. At this point I stopped paying attention to what they were saying and focused on my food. Cooked food tasted weird to me. It's almost burnt like, yet it has a great flavor. I wonder how these humans do it. Eventually the other students left leaving me and Hiccup in the room.

"I see now just what you mean Hiccup." I told him.

"What are you referring to? The verbal abuse or the physical abuse?" He asked me.

"Both actually. To be honest I'm surprised you haven't tried leaving yet, but your willingness to stay shows your strength. The other Vikings see either big muscles or dragon kill count as a way of measuring strength. But you, you have strength of the will and mind. You went against 300 supposed years of tradition and freed a dragon right when it was at your mercy." I told him.

"You mean that? Like you're not just saying that to cheer me up right?" He asked.

"Trust me when I say that if I have something to say I usually mean it." I replied. Hiccup smiled and then grabbed the book.

"I guess we should see what this tells us about the night fury." He said sitting down next to me. I nodded and we opened the book. Hiccup read out loud the all of the dragon species his flipped through until we found the page on the night fury. "…Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. If I comes, hide and pray it does not find you…" Hiccup then backed from the book and put his own book with the picture of Adeem on top of the night fury pages.

"If that's how the others see the fury then I wonder what else they're wrong about." I said quietly. Hiccup gave me a confused stare, crap.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked. Excuse time.

"I was just thinking about how the night fury acted when it noticed us at the top of the cove. It didn't seem interested in shooting us, but instead looked at us with the same curiosity we were giving it." I replied.

"I see. Well either way, I'll ask Gobber about it tomorrow. I'm sure he knows more about the night fury than the book does." He said. He then got out of his chair and stood up. "You coming?"

"In a minute. I want to look through the book and study on the other species." I replied. Hiccup nodded and walked out of the room. I turned back to the book and began flipping through the pages, looking for any sign of sand wraiths inside of it. To my surprise, there was absolutely no trace of the sand wraith yet there was a mention of the cousin species. I guess we really are the masters of stealth. I closed the book and blew out the candle. I then walked out of the Hall and walked back to Hiccup's house. I took my place on the floor in his father's room and went to bed. I wonder what dragon it will be tomorrow.

-A few hours later, start of training-

"So I was thinking the book had nothing on night furies. Is there like a second book, a sequel, maybe a little night fury pamphle…woah." Hiccup said as I heard the Nadder shoot.

"Focus Hiccup, You're not even trying." Gobber said. "Now today, is about, attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet; your job is to be quicker and lighter." Quicker and lighter he says. Just then I heard Fishlegs yell something about how bad of a teacher Gobber is. The Nadder then jumped from its perch on one of the high walls and landed in front of me. It sniffed me a little.

" _You smell of…Earth Demon!_ " The Nadder said. " _St-stay back human._ " The Nadder then took off in another direction in pure fear of me. I guess being part 'earth demon' has its perks. As the Nadder was going after the other Vikings, Gobber said.

"Hide in its blind spot, every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." He said. Or if you're a sand wraith just burrow under the ground and pounce that way. I heard the Nadder shoot again. "Blind spot yes, Death spot, not so much." Gobber then chuckled. I then ran around to where Hiccup was and he asked Gobber about the night fury again. Now isn't really the best time Hiccup, after all there is still a Nadder loose in the arena. Gobber yelled at him about ignoring training again. Hiccup backed away and then I heard Astrid call out to us. We lined up behind her and Snotlout. Astrid and Snotlout rolled across the clearing under the Nadder's line of sight, but when Hiccup was rolling, he stopped mid-roll and the Nadder noticed. I jumped at the Nadder and clung to its neck.

" _Don't kill him. He isn't like the others._ " I said as the Nadder threw me off on her. She gave me a curious glare.

" _I won't but you owe me an explanation for why you can speak our tongue._ " She said as she took off. She climbed on the wooden walls again and I heard some more commotion coming from the side Astrid and Snotlout were on. I found Hiccup again, and yet again he was asking Gobber about the night fury. I then looked behind us and saw that the wooden wall started coming down in the arena. I jumped away, but Hiccup wasn't paying attention. When he finally noticed Astrid landed on him and her weapon wedged itself in Hiccup's shield. The Nadder charged Astrid, and Astrid tried pulling the axe of Hiccups shield. She gave up that idea and instead just pulled the shield off Hiccup's arm. She swung and hit the Nadder square on the side of the head. The Nadder then turned back to her, but then caught me shaking my head no. The Nadder listened and went back into its cell.

"Well done Astrid." Gobber called out as he closed the Nadder's door. Astrid then glared at Hiccup evilly.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parent's war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." She said as she stormed off. I helped Hiccup up.

"I know you're crazy Hiccup but I didn't think you were insane." I said jokingly. "Next time don't ask questions when dealing with a dragon in the arena." He nodded.

"Class dismissed." Gobber called out. The arena door opened and Hiccup and I walked towards the village. I noticed Hiccup going to a fish basket and grab a fish. He then grabbed a shield and set out into the woods again. I followed him, but once we got out of town and I knew I was a safe distance away from Hiccup, I transformed into my dragon form and went to the cove. I want to see how this will play out. I reached the cove a little before Hiccup did and I found Jet and Jade standing near the pond with Adeem.

" _Hey you three._ " I said.

" _We were wondering when you'd get back._ " Jade said. " _Wait…why do you smell of a Nadder?_ "

" _Dragon training._ " I answered. " _It takes everything in me to not simply transform and help the dragons escape that prison._ "

" _What prison?_ " Jet asked.

" _They have this structure called a kill ring where they take captured dragons, starve them, and then force human hatchings to fight them with no prior training._ " I replied. Both my siblings and Adeem looked at me in shock.

" _And those creatures dare call us barbaric animals._ " Adeem said.

" _Hey, not all of them are like that you know. Well, most of them are, but I've gotten to know the boy that you saw me with yesterday and he seems to have a basic understanding that there is more to us than meets the eye._ " I replied. " _I came here to actually tell you guys he was on his way and should be here pretty soon._ " Jet and Jade seemed to get the message and dived into the ground, but left their heads above ground so they could watch what was about to unfold. Adeem seemed a little unsure about the human coming, but I stared him straight in the eyes. " _Don't worry Adeem, Jet, Jade, and myself will all be here to make sure nothing bad happens._ " It seemed to do the trick and I copied the actions Jet and Jade did. I took position near a pile of rocks and waited. After a few minutes, Hiccup entered the cove. He held his fish in his hand and used his shield as a defensive barrier. He was behind a few rocks and then he tossed the fish forwards. After not noticing any movement from the cove he started walking further inside, only to get his shield stuck between the rocks. He tried to get the shield free, but after a few failed attempts he sighed and picked up the fish again. Adeem had hidden himself on a rock tower and shuffled a little. Adeem then moved from his hiding place and Hiccup froze in fear.

" _What do you want human?_ " Adeem asked in a growl. Hiccup held out the fish he brought and Adeem slowly moved towards it. " _You wish to bring me food?..._ " Then Adeem stopped. " _Why are you armed?_ " He stated in a growl. Hiccup tried looking for the source of Adeem's discomfort and then came to a realization. He opened his fur coat and went to grab his knife and Adeem growled. Hiccup then picked up the knife and dropped it on the ground. Afterwards he kicked it into the pond and let it sink. Adeem gave him a curious stare. " _You trust me that much? Then I trust your intentions._ " Adeem then shifted towards Hiccup and held his mouth open with his teeth retracted.

"Huh, toothless. I could have sworn you had…" Hiccup stopped due to Adeem quickly unsheathing his teeth and biting into the fish. "teeth." Adeem ate the fish and then gave Hiccup a few curious sniffs.

" _I hope you brought some for yourself._ " He said moving towards Hiccup. Hiccup backed away.

"No, no, no no no…" Hiccup said as he was backed into a rock. "I don't have any more."

" _Let me give you some then._ " Adeem said. He then regurgitated a part of the fish he ate and set it Hiccup's lap. Adeem then sat up on his back haunches and gazed at Hiccup. " _Eat._ " Hiccup gazed at the fish curiously and Adeem sighed. " _Do I need to act it out?_ " Hiccup still didn't understand, but then Adeem mimicked an eating motion with his mouth. Hiccup gazed between dragon and fish before sighing and biting a piece off. Hiccup pretended that he liked the fish in his mouth, but Adeem wasn't finished yet. He then a swallowing motion then Hiccup dropped the fish that was in his hands on his lap. He sighed and swallowed almost regurgitating what he just ate in the process. These two will be instant friends. Hiccup then smiled at Adeem and Adeem coppied the gesture with retracted teeth and extended ear flaps. Hiccup then stood up and reached his hand out towards Adeem. Adeem stopped his smile and growled. " _Look just because we shared a meal doesn't mean I fully trust you human._ " Adeem then glided to the other end of the cove and blasted the ground with a plasma burst. He lied down on the burnt ground and was about to try and sleep but a bird chirped and he looked at the bird. The bird flew away and Adeem followed it with his head. Once the bird was gone Adeem looked down and saw Hiccup sitting near him. " _What about me flying away told you to come closer to me?_ " He huffed. He then concealed his paws and face with his tail and wings. Hiccup scooted closer to him and reached out to touch Adeem's tail. " _I know your there human._ " Adeem said as he quickly moved his tail. Hiccup swiftly stood up and walked away and Adeem walked to a tree. He hung himself like a bat and fell asleep. Hiccup just stayed in the cove for the rest of the day, but as night approached he soon fell asleep in the cove as well. Tomorrow is a new day.


	10. Chapter 9 (The Forbidden Friendship 2)

Chapter 9

-Hiccup's POV-

This…is big. I woke up early in the morning and noticed the night fury was still sleeping in the tree. I decided not to bother it because I could tell it didn't like me being around it too much yesterday. I walked around the cove a little bit and then I sat down on a rock. I grabbed a stick nearby and I began drawing with it. As I was drawing I noticed I was simply drawing the dragon. Sighed a little and continued my work. Then something unexpected happened, the dragon was standing behind me and watching me draw. I tried acting like I didn't notice and kept up my work. Then the dragon walked off again and I heard a ripping sound. A few seconds later the dragon started drawing its own thing with an uprooted tree. As I watched the dragon swirl the tree around it stopped for a minute looked at me, then poked the tree in the ground again and drew another line. Was the dragon drawing me? I saw the dragon set the tree down and coo at its work. I stood up and tried walking out of the tangle of lines to get a better image of what the dragon drew, but I then heard a growling sound. I looked at the dragon and then to my foot and saw I stepped on a dirt line. I raised my foot and the dragon calmed down. I put my foot down and received a growl. I raised my foot and the dragon calmed down again. After doing that a few times I stepped over the dirt line. I looked at the night fury and smiled a little. Then I began navigating through the maze of lines the dragon drew on the ground and made sure I didn't step on any. Eventually I found my way out and bumped into something hard. I looked to see what it was and I saw I was only a few feet away from the dragon. The dragon looked at me with round pupils and I stuck out my hand again. The dragon growled so I pulled my hand back. I then decided to look away from the dragon and give my complete trust to it. I stuck out my arm and I didn't hear a growling sound, but another cooing one. After holding my arm up for a few seconds, I felt something scaly press against it. I looked at the dragon and saw that my hand was resting on its snout and its eyes were closed. The dragon then backed away and opened its eyes. Just then two other dragons emerged from the ground bellow us and they sniffed me curiously. They were sand yellow dragons that looked almost like the nigh fury but there were a few key differences. These dragons had horns instead of ear flaps, they had bigger spines on their backs, they actually had two tailfins, and their wings had horns lining the forward edge. I wonder what species they are. The book of dragons never described dragons like these. I looked back to the night fury and saw one of the new dragons gave the night fury some fish. The night fury ate the fish and warbled to the dragon. "Do you know these dragons?" I asked it. It nodded and then gestured to the area behind me with its head. I turned around and saw a third of the mystery breed dragons standing there. This one was different though. Its scales were desert white, and had dune brown highlights. Its horns were pure black and it had purple eyes as opposed to the blue and yellow eyes of the other two. The dragon smiled at me and then I noticed it began transforming. I saw the wings and tail disappear into its body and it slowly became more human-like until it was a full human. It took a second to realize it, but that human looked familiar to me. He then spoke up and I knew exactly who I was.

"Hiccup my friend, you have just made history." The boy said. I reeled back in surprise and almost fell on the ground. Before I did though, the night fury caught me with its head and lifted me back on my feet.

"T-Tyler?" I asked him. He nodded and my mind was flooded with so many questions. "How'd? How do you? What?" I stammered. The other two mystery dragons made a few dragon noises at Tyler and he laughed. He then replied to the dragons and one of them huffed. The other one let out a chuckle and the night fury joined in. Tyler then walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can tell you have questions, but before I answer them I would like you to meet some family." Tyler said. He then pointed to the dragon with blue eyes. "Hiccup I would like you to meet my sister Jade." The dragon, Jade, made a cooing noise and I smiled nervously. He then gestured to the dragon with yellow eyes. "And this is my brother Jet." The yellow eyed dragon smiled at me and then eyed Jade intensely. Jet then pounced on Jade and they began fighting. I was about to try and stop them, but then I realized that they weren't actually hurting each other. As they were rolling away on the ground Tyler and I sat down. The night fury lied down next to me and then Tyler talked to it for a little bit. The night fury responded and then Tyler looked at me again. "He wants you to name him."

"Wait why me?" I asked.

"Because Hiccup, he feels that his old name would hold to much connection with his past actions against your village. It is symbolic saying that he wants to leave his old life behind and start anew." Tyler responded. I looked to the night fury and then began thinking of a name. I tried suggesting a few Viking names like Bouldercrack or Spinesplitter, but the dragon didn't seem to like them. After exhausting my supply of Viking names, I began trying to think of names that would befit a dragon. Again my ideas were rejected, so I then began to think about the dragon's personality. As I was thinking, my mind went to the scene where I gave the dragon the fish and he appeared toothless to me. An idea then formed in my head.

"Toothless?" I finally said. The night fury seemed to ponder his name for a minute and then nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Toothless it is." Tyler stated. We sat in silence for a little bit before Jet and Jade came back. They said something to their brother and then took off into the sky.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"They were just saying their going hunting." Tyler replied.

"So, uh, Tyler…how long have you been…you know…" I started trying not to get on his bad side.

"How long have I been living with dragons?" Tyler finished looking at me. I nodded and he turned back to the pond. "Well it was ever since I was a baby. My mother found me adrift on a raft in the middle of a storm. At that time I was no older than an infant. She then grabbed me and took me back to her cave. After a little talk, dad and mom decided to raise me like their own son. A few months rolled by and Jet and Jade hatched from their shells. We've been inseparable ever since. For the first 10 years of my life none of my family including myself knew that I could become a dragon. Then one day I just had a sudden urge to act like a dragon. I would have fell to my death if my mom didn't catch me and pull me up. Once I was back on solid ground, I felt intense pain in my body and I transformed. That was 5 years ago."

"So you're only 15 years old?" I asked him. He nodded. "So, what dragon species do you turn into when you transform into when you do want to be a dragon?"

"It's called a sand wraith, a cousin species of the night fury." Tyler said. "Although most species call us earth demons."

"I guess I can see where there coming from with that name." I stated sarcastically. Toothless chuckled a little bit and Tyler punched my shoulder lightly. We spent the day talking and telling jokes and stories amongst ourselves. Tyler acted as a translator for me as the Toothless and the sand wraiths told their stories. Jet and Jade always told about their life growing up with Tyler, while Toothless told ones of his early life. As we told our stories, I noticed Toothless and I became closer in sync with each other to where I could infer what he was saying based on his facial expressions. Sure I couldn't guess long sentences, but whenever I asked him simple questions I didn't need Tyler to translate. I found out Toothless was the same age as Tyler and myself. As the day winded down, Tyler and I said our goodbyes to Toothless, Jet, and Jade and we made our way out of the cove.

"So what do you think?" Tyler asked me as we walked back to the village.

"Think about what?" I responded.

"What do you think about knowing the truth?" Tyler questioned.

"I just don't have any words. Before 4 days ago, I was taught all my life that dragons were just hell spawns that needed to be exterminated, but now I see them like I see another human being." I replied.

"That's what the truth will do to you." Tyler said.

"Hey, uh, Tyler can I ask a favor of you?" I asked him.

"What you need me to do Hiccup?" He questioned.

"Could you, um, teach me dragon language?" I asked Tyler semi-cringing.

"Sure I don't see why not. After all you did teach me Norse so it's the least I can do. And plus knowing how good you are with forging and such I have no doubt you'd pick it up easily." Tyler replied. I smiled at that reply and we continued on to the village. After a few more minutes we walked out of the forest and noticed it was dark out. We went to the Mead Hall, looking for Gobber and the others, but there were nowhere to be found. We took our food outside and noticed that there was a small fire lit on one of the watch towers overlooking the village. Tyler and I decided to try our luck there. As we were climbing up I heard some familiar voices talking, I guess we're in the right spot.

"I see you two have decided to join us. I was about to tell how I earned my peg leg and hook." Gobber said as we sat down.

"Sorry if we were late. Hiccup and I just had some…business to take care of." Tyler said.

"Oh, and what kind of business would that be?" Snotlout asked.

"The kind of business that stays between friends, but you wouldn't know what that means since you don't have any Snotlout." Tyler shot at him. The other teens stopped eating for a second and glared at Tyler and Snotlout.

"You'd better watch yourself. After all, we wouldn't want an…accident to befall you." Snotlout retorted. Tyler then stood up.

"Like you would be able to do anything, if I recall correctly, the last time we had a standoff you ended up with a sprained wrist and a broken nose. So shut your god damn mouth before I shut it for you again." Tyler sternly said. After he finished his remark, Tyler sat down and ate more of his food. Snotlout looked dumbfounded and didn't say anything more. We sat in silence for a little bit before Gobber started telling his story about how he lost his arm and leg.

"…and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber finished. A few of the kids marveled at Gobbers story and Tyler sighed.

"Isn't it weird to thing that your hand was inside of a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs said.

"That dragon probably spit his hand out shortly after he took it." Tyler whispered to me. "Same goes with the leg."

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Snotlout said. Gobber then mumbled while taking a bite of his chicken and then spoke up.

"It's the wings and the tails you really want, if it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber said. I then had an idea come to my mind. I leaned my skewered fish by the fire pit and walked back to the village. Tyler followed and I walked into the forge.

"It won't be as simple as you think Hiccup." He said as I put on my robe.

"I know, but I have to try." I replied.

"Then what do you need me to do? I want Toothless back in the skies just like you do." Tyler then said to me while grabbing a spare apron lying about. I smiled and we started on our work. I made a design for the project and I then told Tyler what to get me. As he was pulling a few nails from some shields, I set about making the frame rods. After Tyler was done I took the nails and heated them. The work was long and stressful, especially since Tyler didn't know what most of the stuff in the forge was, but we finally finished. I held open the fin in the light and admired it for a bit. "You've done it Hiccup. I bet he'll be really happy when he sees this." I nodded to Tyler and folded up the tail. I made sure it stayed closed for the time being and then Tyler and I walked back to the house. I took the fin up to my room and set it under my bed. I climbed in and swiftly fell asleep. I hope Toothless likes his surprise.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Tyler's POV-

This is going to be a process. I woke up on the floor as usual, but this time I slept by the fire place. It was a little cold last night after all. I climbed to my feet and went for where Hiccup stored food in the cave. I eventually found the stash and grabbed a fish that was sitting by some ice. I started eating it and waiting for Hiccup to wake up. I didn't wait long. Hiccup soon came downstairs with the fin and noticed I was up. He noticed me eating a raw fish and raised his right hand in a questioning manner. Before he asked his question though he brushed off his question and cooked him some food. After we ate, we set out into the Viking nest. We went to a building they called a storehouse and Hiccup grabbed a wooden basket filled with fish and…eel. Once we got to the forest I stopped him before we got to the cove. "Hiccup, you might want to look at the contents of the basket." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because dragons hate eel and I can smell one from here." I replied. Hiccup then searched through the basket and found the eel. He threw it in the woods and picked up the basket. We continued on to the cove and reached it after a few more minutes. I didn't see Jade or Jet anywhere, must be hunting. We walked into the cove and Hiccup called out.

"Hey, Tooothleeeessss." He called into the cove. Toothless stood up and looked at us.

" _I see you have returned human._ " He said.

"I brought breakfast *huff* and I hope you're hungry." Hiccup said as he put the basket on the ground kicking it open in the process.

" _Thanks human._ " Toothless said as he began digging into the fish pile that came from the basket.

"Ok, uh, that's disgusting." Hiccup muttered as he walked to the side of Toothless. Toothless soon finished eating and then looked to Hiccup and I. "Toothless, I think you're going to love this." Hiccup said as he extended the fin in his hands. Toothless' eyes went wide.

" _You built…You built me a new tail?_ " He asked joyously. Hiccup looked to me for a translation and I gave it to him.

"Of course we did. Now, I'm going to need to get at your tail to put it on, you don't mind right?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shook his head and extended his tail towards Hiccup. As Hiccup was putting on the tail I told Toothless something.

" _Look Toothless, this new fin won't work with your other one by itself, but I want you to try and fly anyways. You both need to work together if you ever want to fly again._ " I said to him. Toothless nodded and Hiccup finished attaching the tail. Toothless then opened his wings and soon shot into the sky with Hiccup riding his tail. Toothless then plummeted out of the sky, but then recovered once Hiccup grabbed his fin and opened it. The pair flew around for a little bit before Toothless landed, making sure to raise his tail so Hiccup wasn't hurt of course.

"A little warning next time you do that, bud." Hiccup said. Toothless then gestured to me as if saying it was my idea. Hiccup didn't need a translation for it and turn towards me.

"Ok, I'm sorry for telling him to go, but I needed you to see that the fin will only work with you manually controlling it. Otherwise it will stay closed all of the time and it would be dead weight on his tail." I said to Hiccup. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well, it's back to the drawing board with this design." Hiccup stated.

" _I'm sure you'll figure it out human. Either way though I'm glad you made it in the first place._ " I translated for Toothless. Hiccup scratched Toothless' neck with his fingers and Toothless purred. After a few minutes Jade showed up.

" _I thought you two had 'Dragon Training' today._ " She said.

"We do, but it isn't till later." I told her. "Hey Jade can you go get Jet please I need both of you guys' help with something. Toothless I'm going to need you to."

" _Sure._ " Jade said as she set off.

" _What are you going to do?_ " he asked me.

"I'm going to teach Hiccup how to speak dragon and I'm going to need you guys to practice holding conversations with him." I replied. Toothless nodded and I turned to Hiccup. "So you ready to start Hiccup?"

"You bet." He said. We sat down on the ground and Jade returned with Jet. We spent the next few hours teaching Hiccup the basics of dragon language. At first it was funny to listen to him try and say one word but say something completely different. He dropped a few big swear bombs and Toothless smacked him in the head for it. But eventually he was getting the hang of it. Before long he had a pretty good understanding on the basic language structure.

"So when I'm saying roll, I would make a small rumble with the warble. _R-roll_. Like that?" he asked. Jet nodded and I looked into the sky and say that it was about time to go. I stood up.

" _I hate to cut this short but_ we have dragon training soon _Hiccup_." I said combining both languages to try and throw him for a loop. Instead he understood and got to his feet.

" _I'll see you guys later._ " He said to the dragons. They all gave him their goodbyes and we walked out of the cove again. We raced each other to the kill-ring and Gobber opened the door for us. We all stepped inside and he told us to grab a bucket of water. We all did so and lined up as he got ready to open the door.

" _You have that_ eel _right?_ " I whispered to Hiccup. He nodded and looked at the cage Gobber was about to open.

"Today is about team work." He said as the Zippleback blasted the door open. Green fog filled the arena and obscured most of our vision. "Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire." Tell that to the sand wraith. "But the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

"Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for predigestion, for its ambush attack: crushing its victims…" Fishlegs said before Hiccup cut him off.

"Would you please stop that?" Hiccup whisper yelled. I got an idea to make this more training more fun and I turned to Hiccup.

"I'm going to morph and help the Zipple mess with you guys. Don't worry I won't hurt anyone and I'll be sure not to be spotted." I whispered to him. Hiccup nodded and I moved away from him and Fishlegs. Once I was sure I couldn't be seen, I morphed into my sand wraith form and tracked down the Zippleback. " _Hey Zippleback, let's mess with these humans a little bit, but I need you to keep the smoke screen up so I'm not seen._ " I told it.

" _Who are-_

 _-you._ " The Zippleback responded. ( **AN: The line breaks in the Zippleback's speech represents each head talking** ). " _Wait you're-_

 _-an earth demon!_ "

" _Yes I am now will you help me or not?_ " I asked it. Both heads on the dragon nodded and the gas head layed down a thicker layer of smoke. I smiled. " _Alright let's have some fun._ " The Zippleback went left while I went right. We circled the hatchlings occasionally tripping one or two casually. I made sure not to mess with Hiccup purely because he was my friend and I didn't want to humiliate him and make his experience in the human nest any worse. I did however decide to mess with the two females a bit. I occasionally poked one of them on the shoulder and I would cast my roar near them to startle them. I then got a little bolder and jumped past them in the fog. I felt some water splash me, but I brush it off. I then fired a shot near the ground and my silhouette appeared for both the females. The Ruffnut jumped back in surprise and I chuckled a little. I then moved on to where Hiccup and Fishlegs where. On the way I passed the Zipple and noticed it was having fun with Snotlout and Tuffnut. It was running its tail slowly along Snotlout's leg, and pushing Tuffnut with its wing. I laughed and continued on. The dragon eventually let up its gas stream and let the gas slowly dissipate. I reached Hiccup and Fishlegs and I fired a shot at Fishlegs' feet Fishlegs screeched a little. " _Sorry about that Hiccup_." I said to them. Fishlegs went wide eyed as the sound of a second dragon, but Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"G-Gobber, I think th-there is a second dragon lose." Fishlegs said nervously.

"Fishlegs the Zippleback has two heads of course it would seem as if there was another dragon in the arena." Gobber replied. I then heard a splashing sound not too far away and I went to see what it was. Apparently Snotlout and Tuffnut splashed their buckets on Ruffnut and Astrid. They were not happy. Astrid punched Snotlout to the ground and Ruffnut threw her bucket hitting Tuffnut in the head. He fell down on the ground and I decided to have some fun with him. I grabbed him with my claws and dragged him into the fog. He let out a yelp as I pulled him in. I gave him a few cuts and a bruise and the Zipple knocked the females down. I let Tuffnut out of the fog and morphed back into human form.

" _That was fun Zipple._ " I told it before I rejoined Hiccup and Fishlegs.

" _The pleasure-_

 _-was ours, earth demon._ " The Zippleback replied. I rejoined them and then the Zippleback emerged one of its heads from the fog. It immediately locked onto Fishlegs. Fishlegs panicked and splashed water on the head. The head then spewed out gas.

"Oh, uh, wrong head." Fishlegs said with a nervous chuckle. The gas head then blasted Fishlegs with gas and he ran away in panic.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled because the thought the dragon would light him on fire. The Zipple then smacked me to the ground with its tail and that left Hiccup as the last one standing. "Now Hiccup." Gobber said as the spark head emerged from the remaining fog. Hiccup threw the water, but it fell short by a mile.

"Oh come on." He said. The Zippleback advanced towards him. Hiccup fell to the ground and Gobber began running towards him. Then the Zipple noticed the eel Hiccup had and slowly backed away. Hiccup stood up and began acting like he was ordering the dragon to go back into its cage. Eventually he backed the dragon into the makeshift cave and threw the eel inside. " _I'm sorry about this._ " He said as he closed the door. The other Vikings looked stunned and I chuckled under my breath at their expression. "Great sooo, are we done, 'cause I've got to, uh. Yep see you tomorrow." Hiccup said as he exited the arena.

"How did Useless do that?" Snotlout asked.

"Beats me." I lied and I took off after Hiccup. I couldn't find Hiccup anywhere in the Viking nest so I decided to just walk around as I looked for him. I passed a few people who were doing various tasks, such as skinning hides, farming, etc. As I was walking, I passed a human cave that a woman was standing outside. I would've not given it to much thought, but the woman kept her eyes locked on me as if she was examining me. I returned her gaze and she quickly went back inside with surprise on her face. I wonder what that was about. After walking through the entire nest, I decided to go back to the cove. Maybe Hiccup was there.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Hiccup's POV-

I went to the forge after I left the arena. Once I arrived, I went into the back room and began thinking of ways to fix the control problem of Toothless' tail. I decided I would need a way to ride him so I could keep control of the tail, but before I could make the saddle, I needed to take measurements of Toothless so I could make it fit. I drew a design I had in mind in my notebook before I set out for the cove again. After a few minutes, I reached the cove and began looking for Toothless. I found him talking to Jade on the water's edge and I walked over to them. As I approached, I saw Jet pop out of the ground next to them followed shortly by Tyler in his dragon form. They both looked a little worried and the four were talking amongst themselves. I got behind Toothless and let out a loud cough-like noise. Toothless jumped in surprise and the other dragons turned to me. " _There you are Hiccup._ " Tyler said. " _I've been looking for you._ "

"Why, I was just at the forge." I replied.

" _I knew I was forgetting to look somewhere._ " Tyler said before he morphed back to human form. I chuckled and then Toothless smacked Tyler in the back of the head with his tail.

" _You got me worked up like that only to find out that he was in the one place you didn't look?_ " Toothless said. Tyler shrugged and then Jet spoke up.

" _Well now that we're all here again why don't you guys tell us how the training went?_ " He said. Tyler and I sat down on the ground and began describing the training with the Zippleback. I told about how nervous the other teens where about being in a room full of green fog that made it almost impossible to see. Tyler on the other hand told about how he teamed up with the Zippleback and messed with teens. The dragons laughed at some of the stunts that Tyler pulled and I couldn't help but join in when he told about what Snotlout and Tuffnut did to Ruffnut and Astrid. After we finished telling our stories and calmed down from laughing, the others began teaching me more of 'dragon tongue' as they called it. While Jade was giving me her conversation practice, I began taking the measurements for Toothless' saddle. " _What are you doing Hiccup?_ " He asked as I was working.

" _I'm just taking_ measurements _for something else I'm making to help control your tail._ " I replied. Toothless then let me at his back and I continued my work.

" _So what are you making him?_ " Jade asked.

" _Well, since I need to open his tail for him whenever he wants to fly, I was building a saddle so I didn't have to ride on his tail every time we flew._ " I told her.

" _I see, well I hope you figure it out soon. It would be fun to race a cousin in the skies._ " Jade said.

" _Is that a challenge?_ " Toothless said smirking.

" _Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to figure it out when you can fly again, fly boy._ " Jade retorted. I heard Jet give a laugh and Tyler chuckled. Toothless huffed a little out of embarrassment and I finished my work. Tyler said he was going hunt for a little bit and took off out of the cove. I took this as my chance to ask Jet and Jade about him more.

" _Hey, uh, Jet, Jade, does Tyler ever wonder who his human parents are?_ " I asked them.

" _When he first found out that he wasn't a pure dragon he did, but over time he hasn't really thought about them too much. He says it is because if they were his parents, then they wouldn't have cast him into the sea like they did._ " Jade said. " _I think that is why he prefers being a dragon most of the time, because it is to hard at times for him to see what his biological parents cast to the ocean._ "

" _To be honest if he ever did meet them, I bet he would still call our parents his parents as well, regardless of what his human parents said._ " Jet stated. " _And I'm sure that it wouldn't be a pretty scene if he did meet them as well._ " I went a little wide eyed and I noticed Toothless was the same way. All of that resentment yet he is willing to help put an end to this war? We needed more people with determination like that. As I was thinking about what Jet and Jade said, Tyler came back with some wild boars. " _Showoff._ " Jet muttered. Tyler rolled his eyes and morphed back into human form. He handed me some meat that he carved off on one of the boars and I stared at it for a second. I turned to Toothless.

" _Hey bud, can you uh light a fire for me?_ " I asked him. He nodded and fired a small bolt of plasma at a pile of wood not too far away. I cooked my boar meat and Jade, Jet, and Toothless looked at me curiously.

" _When you asked me to light a fire I didn't think you would burn your food._ " He said.

" _It's called cooking. Since humans can't eat raw food like you 4 can without having stomach issues, it is the best way for us to eat._ " I replied.

" _Humans._ " Jade muttered. Tyler smacked her lightly with his hand and then lied down on his back. After we finished eating, I noticed sunset was approaching. Tyler and I got up and made our way back to the village. When we reached the village we went to the forge and I built Toothless' saddle. It wasn't as hard as the fin, but we still worked well into the night. After the saddle was finished, Tyler and I went back to the house. I noticed Tyler morph into his dragon state and lied down in the main room of the house. How he fit I don't know, but he found a way. I walked up to my room and leaned the saddle up against the wall. I promise Toothless. I promise you'll fly again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Tyler's POV-

I woke up on the floor with Hiccup nudging me awake. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I stood up and stretched my body out and walked to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Hiccup asked me. I gave him a questioning glare.

" _What do you..._ " I said. I then realized I was speaking like a dragon. I quickly morphed into a human. "Thanks." I told him. He nodded and we walked into the village I grabbed two fish baskets for Jet and Jade and Hiccup grabbed one for Toothless. We then walked back to the house and Hiccup grabbed the saddle. After Hiccup grabbed the saddle, we set off into the woods. Hiccup entered the cove first and gave his basket to Toothless. I gave the baskets I brought to Jade and Jet and grabbed a few fish for myself. We all ate our breakfast and then Hiccup presented the saddle to Toothless.

"You don't mind if I put this on Toothless." Hiccup asked.

" _I don't, but you'll have to catch me first._ " Toothless said as he dropped playfully to the ground. He wagged his tail a little and then took off running.

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted as he took off running. Jet, Jade, and I laughed as we watched the scene unfold. Hiccup chased Toothless around the cove for a little bit. Every time it seemed Hiccup was going to catch Toothless, he would climb some rocks or jump over Hiccup and run in the other direction. Toothless then dived into the pond a few times and swam to the other side to avoid getting caught by Hiccup, but Hiccup caught on quick. One time while Toothless was swimming, Hiccup decided to hide behind some rocks and wait for a chance to surprise the night fury. Toothless surfaced by us expecting to see Hiccup running over to him, but instead didn't see Hiccup at all. Jet, Jade, and I tried to keep a straight face as Hiccup sneaked up on Toothless and hopped at his back. Once Hiccup landed, Toothless literally jumped in the air a few feet. "Gotcha." Hiccup said struggling to find his breath. Toothless huffed in defeat, but didn't seem to upset by it. Hiccup then attached the saddle and tied a rope to the fin that he could pull. Hiccup and Toothless took off into the air and began flying around. At first it was going good, but then Hiccup pulled the rope to the right. Toothless yelped at the sudden action and turned in the opposite direction, sending Hiccup into the pond below. Toothless crashed not too far away and they both climbed back on shore.

" _Next time, tell me when you want to make a turn like that. You caught me completely off guard._ " Toothless said to Hiccup.

"I know, I'm sorry bud. I'll try to remember that next time we fly, but I need to make a change to the saddle." Hiccup replied.

" _What kind of change?_ " Jade asked.

"Well you saw how I fell off of it as soon as Toothless jerked to the left. I need to make a way to where I stay on the saddle so I don't fall out mid-flight." Hiccup replied.

" _You'll get it Hiccup. Progress always takes time._ " Jet said. Jade and I looked at him in surprise.

" _Since when were you the old wise dragon?_ " I asked him.

" _Bro there are a lot of things you don't know about me._ " He replied.

" _Maybe…but there is something that I know for certain._ " I said forming a grin on my face. As I was transforming into my dragon form, Jet got the message and took off into the cove. He almost got away before I jumped on him. I pinned him within a few seconds and Jet pouted.

" _Not funny Tyler, not funny._ " He told me as I let him up. I chuckled and we made our way back to the group.

"So, putting that incident aside, I think we're making progress." Hiccup said.

" _Indeed._ " I said to Hiccup as I morphed back into human form.

" _So wait you went out of your way to transform into a sand wraith and tackle me to the ground, only to turn back moments later?!_ " Jet asked. I nodded and he pouted even more. I heard Jade laugh and Jet's pouting continued for a few more seconds.

" _Why is it that most of the time Hiccup and I are the most mature of this group?_ " Toothless asked.

" _Oh, oh you want to talk about maturity what was running around the cove for half an hour called?_ " Jade retorted. Toothless dropped his earflaps and puffed. Hiccup laughed at his reaction.

"Ok, ok. We get it. We're all kids at heart." Hiccup said. We sat in silence for a little bit and then Hiccup spoke up again. "You know, these times I spend in the cove with you guys are really the highlights of my day." Toothless, Jet, and Jade looked at him confused.

" _Why is that?_ " Jet asked.

"Well, it's just that I've never really been accepted in my village. I'm known as the village mistake and the cause of almost every disaster that happens." Hiccup said looking down at the ground. Toothless then rubbed his head on Hiccup's arm. "You 4 on the other hand show me kindness, listen to what I say, and care about me like I'm an equal."

" _You are an equal to us Hiccup, why wouldn't we treat you any different?_ " Toothless said comforting his friend. " _You've been the most caring and compassionate human that I have ever met, and I promise that we'll be here for you._ " Hiccup then began scratching Toothless' neck a little and then he put his hand under his chin and then Toothless lurched upwards and fell down on the ground. At first Hiccup was mortified, but then Toothless managed to speak up. " _Damn that sweet spot._ " I let out a chuckle and a few seconds later, Toothless recuperated from that experience.

"Sorry bud." Hiccup said. Toothless simply licked Hiccup across the face. "Ugh, this stuff washes out right?" Toothless let out laugh signifying he was happy with his payback and Hiccup washed his face in the pond. Hiccup and Toothless then tried a few more flight attempts that day, and they managed to pull off a successful short flight around the cove. Sadly though the fun ws short lived when Hiccup and I saw how late it was getting. Hiccup removed Toothless' saddle and we both left the cove. Hiccup and I went to the forge and Hiccup made a harness that would hold him on the saddle.

"So you figured out your control problem yet?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that I could try tying the rope to my ankle so I could keep both hands on the saddle." Hiccup said.

"Well, we'll see how it works after training tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Hiccup replied. We then walked back to the cave and Hiccup got into an argument over sleeping in a 'bed' again. As usual I won this argument and Hiccup went up to his room. I heard him close the door and I morphed into a dragon to momentarily blast the fire place. It caught fire and I morphed back into my human form. I lied down on the floor and closed my eyes. I wonder what Gobber with throw at us tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Hiccup's POV-

I woke up this morning like normal and headed downstairs. Today's training was bright and early in the morning so I made sure I was up early. I went downstairs and saw Tyler was sitting in front of a lit fire place. I was about to asking him how he lit it, but then I remembered he was a hybrid. "Morning Hiccup." He said to me as I was getting my breakfast.

"Hey." I said tiredly. I grabbed some raw chicken and cooked it over the lit fire. After it was done, I quickly ate it and Tyler and I went into the village. On the way to the forge, I noticed two Vikings giving us more attention than normal. Tyler noticed to and then walked over to them. Did he know them? I decided to follow him and see what was up.

"Do you two have anything better to do than stare at me all day?" Tyler asked them.

"We're, uh, sorry to bother you sir, but you just remind us of someone we knew a long time ago." The Viking man said.

"Who is it that I remind you of?" Tyler asked them crossing his arms.

"Our outcast son, you just have the same hair and eyes that it makes the resemblance uncanny." The woman said to him.

"I see, well can you please just stop? It is really creeping me out." Tyler asked. Both Vikings nodded and we resumed our walk. After a few minutes of silence, I broke the ice.

"You don't think those were…?" I started.

"I know exactly who they are. I just don't have the self-control to face them right now." Tyler replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because Hiccup, they threw their son, who was only an infant, into a raft and sent said raft into the ocean. They basically tried to kill me at a young age." Tyler responded. He then let out a sigh and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem, how about we don't think about them anymore." I told him. Tyler nodded and we continued walking to the arena. When we arrived, we saw Gobber standing outside the gate, but the other teens weren't there.

"Ah, I see you two are early. Hoping to get some extra practice in?" Gobber asked. Before we could answer Astrid and Fishlegs arrived. A few minutes later, the twins and Snotlout showed up. The gang's all here I guess. Gobber then threw open the door and we walked inside. Gobber then walked over to the Nadder's release handle and let the dragon loose in the arena. "Today you be combinin' survival with attack. The first one to land a hit on the dragon is today's winner." The Nadder circled us and then it addressed Tyler directly.

" _Same rules apply human?_ " It asked. Tyler nodded. Wait what rules? I didn't have time to ask Tyler about them because as soon as their conversation finished the Nadder charged us. We all scattered around the arena and the Nadder kept twisting its head to try and keep eyes on everyone inside arena. Astrid was the first to charge the Nadder, but the Nadder saw her coming. The dragon quickly whipped its tail around and fired some spikes at her. Astrid rolled out of the way and then the other teens except for Fishlegs, Tyler, and myself charged in as well. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were running at the dragon from three different sides, but the dragon jumped in the air just before they reached it. The teens smacked into each other and managed to knock each other out due to the force they hit each other with. The dragon laughed like noise and then fired at us. " _Got to make it convincing right?_ " The Nadder said after we dodged its fire. Tyler has a lot of explaining to do back at the cove later on. At this point Fishlegs ran off to the other side of the arena and the dragon ran at us. Astrid then threw her axe at the dragon, but barely missed due to the dragon stopping dead in its tracks. Astrid then rolled away from another shot of fire that the Nadder fired and then the dragon started running at us again. I tried moving out of the way before the dragon hit me, but my legs locked up and I couldn't willingly move. Before the dragon hit me however it stopped and then sniffed me. " _I see why the earth demon human wants you alive._ " The Nadder said. Then Astrid charged at the Nadder again with her axe raised, but before she struck I had an idea. I began scratching the dragon's neck until finally I found what I wanted. I scratched the sweet spot a few times and the Nadder copied what Toothless did in the cove yesterday. Once the Nadder was on the ground, Astrid stopped dead in her tracks and let her axe sit on her shoulder as she panted hard. " _You are strange human._ " The Nadder said when it finally could speak again. Just then Gobber spoke up.

"Good job 'iccup. Class dismissed." He said. Once the Nadder was back in its cage, Gobber opened the door and I took off to the one place I could be myself and not be judged. When I arrived I was greeted by Toothless and the others, but strangely Tyler was nowhere to be found.

" _Hey have you guys seen Tyler?_ " I asked.

" _I thought that he was with you._ " Jade said. " _He doesn't usually run off unless there was something bothering him. Did anything happen today?_ "

" _Not that I remember. There was this confrontation with two villagers but that was only because they kept staring at him awkwardly._ " I replied.

" _You're sure that's all?_ " Jet asked me. I nodded my head. " _I'll be back sis._ " And with that Jet dived into the ground. Jade then made a dragonic sigh and turned to Toothless and I.

" _So you two going to try flying again?_ " She asked. I nodded and pulled out the saddle. I put it on Toothless. I then tied the control rope to my ankle and climbed on the saddle. Just before Toothless took off however Jade lined up next to us.

" _You're coming to?_ " Toothless asked.

" _Of course, I want to see how well you work as a team._ " She said. I shrugged my shoulders and Toothless and I took off into the sky. Let's hope this test goes well.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Jet's POV-

I know I left in kind of a rush, but I figured the sooner I found my brother, the sooner we could sort this whole ordeal out. I searched through the woods for my brother, but found no trace of him in there. I was about to look somewhere else but then I heard a snapping branch. I hid myself in a bush and saw Tyler walk through the forest in his dragon form. I heard him mumble something angrily and then punch a tree full force. The tree cracked under the power that was exerted upon it and Tyler lied down on the ground. I decided to make myself known to him. " _Hey bro, uh, do you want to talk?_ " I asked stepping out of the bushes. He looked at me and then sighed.

" _It's nothing._ " He lied.

" _Tyler, I've known you all my life you are my best friend and brother for crying out loud. I know something is wrong._ " I told him. He then looked back to the ground.

" _I think I finally know where I come from._ " He said.

" _Don't tell me you met 'them'._ " Tyler nodded. " _What did you do about it?_ "

" _Nothing, but I wanted to just kill them right then and there. I know we set out to end the dragon and human war, but I was just so close to snapping._ "

" _What stopped you?_ "

" _Something mom said to me a long time ago. It was a little after I found out about my origins._ "

-Flashback 7 years ago. Tyler's POV-

" _Mom why is it that I look so different than Jet and Jade? I mean we are all sand wraiths, but why am I so different?_ " I asked her one night when it was just me and her awake.

" _Tyler, this isn't easy for me to say._ " Mom said.

" _What isn't so easy? Mom can't you tell me? Am I not a dragon?_ " I asked her. Mom slowly nodded and instantly a lot of pieces of my life fit together. It would explain why mom and dad never let me fly, never let me hunt by myself, or try all the cool things my brother and sister could do. I sat down on the ground. " _Mom where do I come from?_ " She sighed and then lied down beside me.

" _Tyler this isn't going to be easy to hear, but it is the truth and your father and I should have told you this long ago._ " She said to me. She then told me about how dad and her were hunting in a storm and how she found me as an infant on a raft. She told me about how the raft was sinking and how it appeared that I was left to die. I began to tear up as she was saying this and when she finished I buried my face in her neck crying my eyes out. My own family, my human family, cast me out into the water like I was worthless junk. Like I was something they acquired and wanted to return to where they found it. Mom then put her arm around my back and began to sooth me." _There, there my child. You don't have to be sad anymore._ "

" _But why shouldn't I be sad. It's like you said, my real parents left me to die at the hands of their mortal enemy. I just don't know what to do anymore._ " I replied.

" _Tyler now you listen and you listen good. From the moment I saw you in that storm I knew you were destined for great things. You are the first and only human in recorded history to understand dragons. You have two loving siblings and your father and myself. You are as much as our hatchling as Jet and Jade are. Never forget that Tyler, never forget it and you can overcome anything._ " Mom replied. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and my sadness turned into joy. I hugged her with all my might and she purred and held me there.

-End Flashback, back to Jet's POV-

"… _And that's how I haven't really been thinking about them too much. I know how badly I want to hurt them for all the pain they caused me in my life, but I can't help but look at the positives that came from their actions. If I wasn't cast out I would have never have been saved by mom. I would never have met dad and I for sure would have never known you or Jade._ " Tyler said. " _I don't think I would ever forgive them, but I can't stay mad at them either._ " I lied down next to my brother and put my paw on his shoulder. He smiled at then licked me. I smiled and then spoke to him.

" _You know what I would do. I would have my family back me up if I was going to confront them. That includes mom and dad._ " I told him.

" _Well maybe when we end this war we can invite them to live here._ " He said. I smiled and then I heard a sudden crashing sound coming from the trees.

" _Mayday, mayday, night fury and rider going down!_ " I heard Toothless call out before Hiccup and him crashed into the tall grass not too far away. Tyler and I walked over to where they crashed and saw that Jade was standing by Hiccup while Toothless was rolling around in the tall grass. " _Hiccup you have to try this, this is heaven._ " Toothless said as he was rolling around in the grass. I chuckled under my breath and I saw Hiccup give Toothless a curious expression. We managed to drag Toothless out of the grass after he fought us off many times. " _No please don't take me out. I need that grass._ " We then cleaned him off. After he was clean Toothless calmed down. " _I didn't say anything weird did I?_ " After he asked this I couldn't contain myself any longer and I laughed. Toothless huffed and then the rest of us laughed at his expression.

" _Don't worry Toothless I'll forget what you said, eventually._ " Hiccup said. Toothless smacked him with his tail and Tyler laughed. " _Ok, I guess I deserved that._ " Toothless then gave his toothless grin and we started walking back to the cove. Tyler then morphed back into his human form. "I'll still never get over that." Hiccup said.

"Well when this war is over you'll mainly see me as a dragon from then on." Tyler replied. "So how was your flight?"

" _We managed to make it out of the cove, but soon after the tail wouldn't open and we crashed._ " Toothless stated.

"Yeah I need to figure out a way for the tail to stay open so that way we can be a lot more stable." Hiccup added in.

" _Remember what I said when we took off Hiccup. Night Fury and Sand Wraith tails have more than one position depending on the degree of the turn. If you made the tail stay locked in one position then it would only be enough for Toothless to get in the air._ " Jade said. Well I see someone was busy while Tyler and I were chatting. Hiccup nodded in understanding and then he said he had to go because he wanted to start on the new tail design. Tyler left to follow him and show him the different tail positions he would need to accommodate for. After we bid our goodbyes, Jade and I helped Toothless climb back into the cove. After we arrived I decided to get a little sleep while Jade and Toothless stayed up and talked. I hope Tyler will be ok.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Hiccup's POV-

As Tyler and I walked back to the village, I noticed he was more quite than usual. I figured it had to have something to do with those Vikings we encountered earlier today so I didn't ask about it. If it really was his parents that he saw earlier, I don't really expect him to be open about it. I'll ask him later though when he seems more ready to talk. When we got to the forge, I pulled out my designs for the saddle and began looking them over. I began thinking of a way to link up the saddle and tail by a gear mechanism that would allow different positions for the tailfin and set to work. It wasn't easy making the gear mechanism but eventually I figured it out. After the shifter was done, I then went find Tyler who was sitting next to the rack of weapons on the wall. "So you finished it?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah how did you…?" I began

"Dragon hearing dude, I heard you the entire time you worked. I'm guessing you need me to show you the positions of the tail now?" He questioned. I nodded and we walked out behind the forge. Tyler morphed into his dragon form and held up his tail. " _Now I'm going to show you the 6 positions we use, we have gliding which is this._ " Tyler then opened both sets of fins fully and I took out a piece of paper to mark them down. " _We have the rest position which is when the fins are folded along the tail._ " I drew. " _Then we have diving position which is almost like the rest position, but the fins are a little more open._ " As Tyler was showing me the tail positions, I noticed he kept looking behind me to make sure we weren't being watched. Thankfully we weren't. Once Tyler was done showing me the positions, he morphed back into his human form. "You got it all?" I nodded. "Good to hear." Once we left the forge and I had an idea for tomorrow's training. 'Maybe that grass that Toothless and I crashed in will help me with the dragon tomorrow.' I thought.

I set off into the woods and went to the grass patch that Toothless and I crashed in. I grabbed some of the blades and put them in my pocket, I bet these will come in handy. I managed to collect a few strands of grass before I set them in my pocket. After I grabbed the grass, I walked back to the house and found Tyler sleeping on the floor in his dragon form again. I carefully stepped around him as so I didn't wake him up and then went to my room. I changed and then lied down on my bed and fell asleep.

-A few hours later-

That was the most unsettling wake up ever. I woke up feeling wet for some reason. Then I looked around my room and saw Tyler chuckling his dragonic way. "All I'm going to ask is why." I told him.

" _Well you wouldn't wake up when I was nudging you so I had to find a way._ " He replied.

"Still, it's gross. I mean how would you like to wake up in a pool of dragon slobber?" I asked him. He deadpanned me and then morphed into human form.

"Did you seriously just ask that question?" Tyler questioned flatly. I facepalmed after realizing what I asked, of course he wouldn't mind it; he's been living with dragons his entire life. "So you ready for training today?"

"Yeah, cause you know just how exciting that will be today." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad, especially since you have that grass that Toothless was rolling around in earlier." He said. I was about to ask him how he knew my plan, but then I remembered his enhanced senses. I'm still never going to get used to that. I climbed out of bed and went to grab my day clothes. Tyler left my room before I changed and headed downstairs again. When I finished changing, I walked down stairs to where he was waiting for me. I opened the door and we stepped into the village. After we walked out of the house, we walked towards the arena for another day of training. We arrived after a few minutes of walking and lined up with the other teens. I noticed that a small crowd had started to form around the arena, probably watching to see who would kill the dragon first. Gobber then opened the door.

"Alrigh' class. Today you will be facin' the Gronkle again. Class will proceed until I call it off or the dragon is lying on the ground." With that said, he opened the Gronkle cage and the dragon burst through the doors.

" _I guess I have to fight these hatchlings again. Where are you earth demon killer, you will pay for what you have done._ " The Gronkle said as it flew around the arena. The Gronkle then flew low to the ground and charged at us. We dived out of the way and the Gronkle blew by us. It then turned around and fired around 2 shots at us causing us to move even more. The Gronkle then sniffed the air and its eyes widened. " _I have found you demon killer._ " It said. The Gronkl then charged headstrong into Tyler, but instead of rolling out of the way, he jumped in the air and back-flipped over the Gronkle. The Gronkle careened into a wall and fell to the ground for a minute. The other teens charged it, but the dragon quickly took off into the sky again. The Gronkle then started singling out teens and headbutting them into walls. Not majorly injuring them, but hurting them enough to cause a few bruises. After Fishlegs and Snotlout were hit, I saw the Gronkle slam into Tuffnut and he went flying to my left. Then the dragon turned and charged at me. I pulled out the grass and held it out at the Gronkle. The dragon stopped dead in its track and I started rubbing its nose with the grass. " _Thank you human._ " The Gronkle said as it fell on its side, knocked out due to the effect of the grass. After the Gronkle was on the ground, the crowd cheered a little bit and Gobber then patted me on the back. He brought the Gronkle back to its cell and then opened the gate for us. After we walked outside of the gate the other teens except for Astrid were asking me questions about how I was able to take the Gronkle down. I made up and excuse saying that I needed to get my axe from the ring and took off running towards my house. I grabbed the mechanism I built last night from the house and made my way back to the cove. As I was walking, I heard a few whooshing sounds nearby and I approached the cove they seemed to be getting closer. When I was outside the cove's entrance I saw what it was. Astrid was throwing her axe at a tree. She held her axe like she was about to throw it again, but stopped before she threw it. She gave me a questioning look and I walked off.

"Hiccup?" I heard her call out to me. I didn't even look back and continued walking on. I assumed she was following me so I decided to lead her on a wild goose chase for a while. I dived in-between bushes and trees alike. I doubled back on myself a few times to throw her off even more and finally I ducked behind some rocks. After I was confident I led her well enough away, I entered the cove. The others greeted me and then I attached the device I made to Toothless' saddle. I then connected the pull rope to the mechanism and gave the rope a rug to make sure it was secure. After that was done, I attached the cheat-sheet to the saddle and climbed on.

" _And you're sure this will work?_ " Toothless asked me once I hooked myself onto the saddle. I shrugged. " _I should have figured. I mean after all you always have crazy plans like this._ "

" _Hey, not all of my plans are crazy._ " I shot back.

" _Then what do you call sparing a dragon in the woods not knowing if it would kill you or not?_ " Jade asked joining in on Toothless' playful jab.

" _Ugh, you guys are impossible._ " I replied. The dragons chuckled. Tyler spoke up in a more serious voice after they calmed themselves a little.

" _We're coming to don't forget that._ " Tyler said. " _After all someone has to catch you if this ends badly._ "

" _Why does no one ever put faith in my ideas?_ " I asked them.

" _Because someone has to be the voice of reason whenever you mention one of your crazy plans, don't get me wrong, I like danger as much as the next dragon, but I also want to make sure I'll comeback in one piece._ " Jet said. I folded my arms and huffed half-heartedly. " _So you two ready?_ " I nodded and then Toothless looked to me eagerly. I gestured towards the skies and we took off. 'Let's hope this works.' I thought as we shot into the sky.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Tyler's POV-

After we left the cove, we flew a little bit away from the island and we came up to a cluster of rock formations. After circling the area for a little bit Hiccup called out to us. " _This looks like a good spot._ " I nodded and Jet, Jade, and myself got into our positions. Jet and Jade flanked Toothless on either side while I flew behind him. The plan was that if Hiccup and Toothless got separated, I would catch Hiccup and my siblings would catch Toothless. At least that was the plan anyways.

We flew to the side of the formations that was the least condensed and we turned back into the area. " _Alright bud, we're going to take this nice and slow._ " Hiccup said. He then looked at the paper I helped him make and then positioned switched tail positions in the stirrup. The tailfin opened to the new position and Toothless looked back to inspect it, once he was satisfied, he looked forward. "It's go time." I hear Hiccup mumble. The pair dived down to the water's surface and we followed suit. We flew along the water's surface, making a few light banks here and there until we flew under a rock archway. Hiccup seemed impressed by his fin and then we flew towards some rock pillars. Hiccup tried to pull Toothless into a tighter turn without adjusting the fins and the crashed into it mid turn. "Sorry." They recovered only to copy the same action on another rock face. "That's my fault." Toothless then smacked Hiccup with his left most earflap.

" _Pay attention._ " He said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it." Hiccup replied. "Position 4."

" _We're in 4._ "

"I meant 3." Hiccup adjusted the tailfin and pulled Toothless into a vertical climb. They both seemed to really be enjoying themselves until something went wrong. The cheat-sheet Hiccup made flew out of the clamp that was on the saddle and Hiccup was fumbling around to grab it. "Stop!" I didn't actually think Toothless would stop when we're around 3 thousand feet up in the sky, but he did and Hiccup fell out of the saddle. They both plummeted towards the sea bellow. We all dived down to try and grab them, but they seemed to be trying to get back to each other. Toothless accidentally smacked Hiccup with his tail before he climbed back on, but the pair reformed. Hiccup then pulled Toothless into a high speed parachute glide towards the ground. They were barely above the trees and were close to slamming into another pillar formation, only this one was very condensed. 'You can do it guys.' I thought as me and my siblings formed up in our diving positions. Hiccup's sheet flew over my head and they both began flying off pure instinct through the formation. As they flew, they seemed to be working in almost perfect sync as they blew through the tight turns. It wasn't hard for us to follow them, but that was only due to the fact that a sand wraith's agility is equal to that of a night fury. They did have a few close calls, but eventually we flew out of the rocks and back into open water. Hiccup put his hands up in accomplishment and Toothless shot a fireball into the sky in front of them.

" _Sorry._ " Toothless said as the shot exploded.

"Oh come on." Hiccup stated as they flew through the fire. When they emerged Hiccup's hair was singed at the front and it was blown back into a triangle shape towards the back of his head. I tried to hold in a laugh from Hiccup's new hair style and we continued flying. We all took turns putting the pair through different test to make sure that they felt comfortable with flying together. Unsurprisingly, Jade's idea for a test was a race to see who is the better flier. I was surprised when Jade actually beat Toothless by a head length. The pair didn't really care though about who won and then it was my turn to give them a test. I had the perfect idea. I decided to have then simulate a chase sequence but in the most annoying way possible. I readied my plan and waited for them to fly over to me. "So what do you want us to do?" Hiccup asked. I ignored him and flew in whispering distance of Toothless. I tapped my claw on his snout.

" _Catch me if you can._ " I said as I flew away at full speed. I looked back at Toothless who by this point managed to figure out what I started and he chased after me. I lead them around sea-stacks, up in vertical climbs, and in extreme power dives. They followed close behind and eventually I made a mistake. I turned too loosely and the duo caught up with me in the air. Toothless briefly grabbed my tail to signal he caught me and I leveled out. " _Nice work you two._ " I said to the pair.

"What did you even do?" Hiccup asked.

" _He challenged me to a game and I couldn't refuse._ " Toothless stated. I nodded in response and we all took note at what time it was.

"I guess this means the fun is over." Hiccup said. We all flew back to the island to Berk, but along the way we decided to catch some fish. Toothless shot a bolt of plasma in the water and Jet, Jade, and I scooped up the fish that floated to the surface. We made it to the cove a little before sunset and I lit Hiccup's fire so he could cook his fish. As we ate I heard a rustling sound in the bushes and then a noticed a pack of terrors come out of the bush.

" _Thieves._ " Toothless commented with a growl as he moved his paw to protect his pile.

" _Oh c'mon Toothless, terrors aren't that bad._ " Jet said.

" _You haven't had to live in a mixed nest before._ " He replied. Jet shrugged his shoulders. Me and my siblings offered a fish to a terror and the graciously ate it. Toothless on the other hand wasn't so sharing. At one point a random fish in his pile shot straight up in the air and appeared to be walking away. " _Wait fish can walk on land?_ " I chuckled at the comment and a terror emerged from the pile holding the fish by the tail. Toothless quickly grabbed the fish and ripped it from the terror's mouth. Toothless laughed at how the terror fell backwards, but the terror wasn't going to stand for it. The terror then began charging its fire.

" _Oh this should go great for the little guy._ " Jade said. As the terror was about to light the fire, Toothless shot a fire blast in the terror's mouth and the gas inside exploded, knocking the terror to the ground. The terror began to walk away and Toothless turn his attention back to the pile.

"Huh, not so fire proof on the inside are you?" Hiccup then grabbed a fish he had yet to cook and threw it to the terror. "Here you go."

" _Food._ " The terror said in surprise. The terror quickly finished his fish and began walking towards Hiccup until he was lying down next to him. " _Thank you human._ "

"Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." Hiccup said in surprise as he began rubbing the terror in his sleep.

" _You have no idea how true that statement is Hiccup._ " I told him with a smile.

"This is just ground breaking though. I thought only you 4 were different, but seeing how this little guy acted towards me, I finally see the entire truth about dragons." Hiccup replied.

" _And what truth is that?_ " Toothless asked his rider.

"That you are just as important, as intelligent, and have the same right to live as any of us do." Hiccup stated. The terror then woke up and flew away to join the rest of his pack in the woods. I noticed it was starting to get dark and Hiccup and I headed back to the village. Before we left though, Hiccup stopped and turned back to my siblings and Toothless. "Is it ok is I sleep here with you guys tonight? Nobody will really miss me in the village anyway."

" _I don't see why not, just make sure you're asleep before Jade is. She tends to snore a lot._ " Jet said. Jade smacked him with her tail and I laughed at his comment.

" _I do not snore, that was dad and you know it._ " Jade replied. She then looked to me for approval, but I simply shrugged. Jade huffed a little. " _Males._ " We all made out way to the cave that Toothless, Jet, and Jade have been sleeping in and lied down. Hiccup leaned against Toothless and Toothless put his wing around the boy. 'He's more like us than I thought. Maybe he has a dragon soul like me.' I thought as I went to sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep I've had the entire time I've stayed in Berk.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Hiccup's POV-

I woke up in a world of blackness. At first I thought I went blind, but when I felt my surroundings they felt leathery. I guess Toothless decided to drape his wing over me when were sleeping. I began to struggle to find a way out and Toothless seemed to get the message because the blackness disappeared in an instant. I squinted due to the light being shined in my eyes and stood up. " _Morning Hiccup._ " Tyler said from across the cave.

"Morning. Are they…?" I asked pointing to Jet and Jade who were still collapsed on the ground. Tyler nodded and I then was given the dragon wakeup call by Toothless. "I was already awake." I said wiping dragon slobber from my face.

" _I know but I figured it would be funny._ " Toothless replied smugly.

"You have no idea how weird that is." I replied. Toothless shrugged and the three of us made our way out of the cave. As soon as we did though, I saw Toothless dive out into the cove randomly. At first I thought he was doing some weird hunting technique but then I realized that he was bounding on the light being reflected by a stone sticking out of the water. I instantly found my way of revenge. I grabbed the stone and began tilting it in the sun trying to make the look like the light was getting away.

" _Come back here!_ " Toothless shouted as he went after the light. Tyler walked up next to me, looked at what I was doing, and laughed. After a few minutes Jet and Jade woke up and Tyler asked for the stone. I handed it to him and he guided the light onto Jade's snout. Jet look bewildered at the light and Toothless pounced at it before he realized he was bounding on Jade. Luckily Jade moved out of the way, but she wasn't the happiest dragon. Then she saw the light Toothless was after and began looking at it curiously as well.

" _What is that?_ " Jade asked as she and Jet approached it. Tyler handed the stone back to me and I guided it around the cove again. This time all three dragons were after the light. I guided it over a few rocks, along the ground a few times and I finally led it into the water. Jet, Jade, and Toothless all jumped into the water and began vigorously searching for the light. At this point I couldn't contain myself and I dropped to my knees in laughter. Tyler was laughing in his dragonic way and the others looked at us curiously.

" _What's so funny?_ " Jet asked.

" _The way you *gasp*. It was so*gasp*. Hahahahahahahaha…_ " Tyler tried saying but fell into another furious fit of laughter. We managed to calm down and the dragons all gave us even more curious stares.

" _Seriously what was so funny? Did you guys not see the light?_ " Toothless asked. Tyler chuckled again and I got ready to break the truth to him.

"Toothless we saw the light alright, but I was the one guiding the light with a stone I found on the ground." I said with a smile. Jet, Jade, and Toothless all let those words sink in for a moment.

" _You mean to tell me that this whole time we were chasing a reflection?_ " Jade asked. I nodded and they all huffed. Toothless most of all because he realized I used it as payback for this morning. We spent the morning sitting by the lake and simply talking to each other. Tyler, Jet, and Jade said they were going off to hunt and soon took off into the woods to grab some food. I leaned back on my back and Toothless lied down next to me.

"Hey Toothless, do you have a family out there? Like at your home?" I asked him

" _I haven't been there in at least 7 years, but yes as far as I remember._ " Toothless answered.

"What were they like?" I asked.

" _Well, mom was a very understanding dragon. She would always try to talk her way out of arguments without a fight, but she would fight if she needed to. I never really knew my sister because she was only a hatchling when I last saw her. I never actually met my father, but my mother always spoke highly of him._ "

"How come you never knew your sister?"

" _Well, when I was 8 I wanted to see the rest of the world so I left the Isle of Night and flew south._ "

"So, your species just lives to the very far north of us? How come you don't live down south like other dragons?"

" _I was told that it was because humans were hunting us for our scales so we had to find a way to survive. We moved north around 200 years ago, which was around the time my mother was hatched. We're not as extinct as you humans think we are._ "

"Could we ever go visit them?"

" _I don't see why not, but I don't think going right now would be the best idea. You still have a nest to live in and a father of your own._ "

"Yeah well, he hasn't been the real fatherly towards me. The village doesn't exactly care about me. Instead they treat me like I'm a big mistake waiting to bring trouble and despair to the people." I sighed and Toothless set his head on my chest.

" _I don't think you're a mistake Hiccup. You're my best friend, hell I'd call you the brother I've always wanted._ "

"I know Toothless, I'm sure Tyler and the others see me as a close friend as well, but I just wish my own people would accept me for who I am." Just then Jet, Jade, and Tyler returned with boar and fish meat. Jet and Jade ate a boar while the rest of us ate fish. After we ate I noticed what time it was and Tyler and I made our way to the village. Tyler morphed back into his human form and we reached the edge of town.

"So what did you two talk about?" He asked me as we passed my house.

"Well, I asked him more about his family and he told me that he flew down to this region to explore more of the world. He also told me about how the night furies moved north 200 years ago to avoid facing extinction." I replied.

"I'm also guessing you wanted to visit the Isle of Night?" Tyler questioned.

"I did and I wouldn't mind the trip. Toothless said that he wouldn't mind taking me one day, but he said I still have duties to fulfill here." I answered.

"Then he must think that we have the same goal of ending the war. Also if you're going to the Isle of Night, I'm going to." Tyler said.

"I thought you and night furies were the closest dragon species there are?" I asked.

"Hiccup, no sand wraith has seen a night fury in almost 200 years. We know they exist based on the stories our parents and elders told us, but Toothless is the first one we have actually seen. I'm sure that Toothless is the same way with us." Tyler replied. I nodded and we continued on to the ring. This time there was even more of a crowd gathered around the ring and we lined up at the door like usual. Gobber opened the door and we all stepped inside the arena. Gobber then walked over to a cage door and simply opened the door for the dragon come out. As we watched the main door I heard something flying open really fast. I looked down and saw that it was a terror. Then Gobber spoke up.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." He said.

"Ha, that's like the size of my-" Tuffnut said before he was cut off by the dragon jumping at his face and biting his nose.

" _You hurt dragons._ " The terror said as it continued its tiny frenzy. I saw a few of the other Vikings were trying to pull the terror off of Tuffnut, but he fell to the ground. I then remembered the prank I pulled on the other dragons this morning and it gave me an idea. I used the rounded edge in the middle of the shield to bounce the sunlight on the floor of the arena. I flashed it in the terror's face and he jumped off of Tuffnut. Tuffnut rolled away in pain and I guided the little guy back to his cage. " _Shiny!_ " As I was guiding the terror inside the cell I heard a lot of gasps and surprised expressions from the crowd and Tuffnut said something behind me. When the terror crawled inside his cage, I used my foot to hold the door flap closed and Gobber locked the door. I looked to the other teens who wore the face on wonder and amazement. Astrid had a face that screamed my death by her blade though, but Tyler was chuckling.

"It was funnier when it was Jet, Jade, and Toothless on the receiving end of that one." He whispered as I walked over to the group. I chuckled a little myself and Gobber unlocked the pen. The other teens cleared out and the crowd dispersed. When Tyler and I tried leaving however he stopped us.

"Just where'd you think yu' two are of ta'?" He asked us.

"Just training, I've been giving Hiccup pointers in the woods." Tyler lied. Gobber looked at me as if to confirm what he was saying and I nodded my head.

"Well good luck to yas'. Thank you for teachin' 'iccup the ropes." He said as he walked away leave me and Tyler alone in the ring. I hung my head down a little and then I felt a hand on my shoulder

"You ok Hiccup?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, I just wish people liked 'Hiccup the dragon killer' as much as they liked the real me." I replied, thinking to how people only started showing up once I started doing good in dragon training.

"Hiccup you need to stop putting yourself down like that. Sure these people didn't like you before, but that is because they're Vikings. They mostly find enjoyment by either killing dragons or other Vikings. Just know this, whatever happens, I'll be there to take the fall with you. I'm sure Jet, Jade, and Toothless would agree with that statement. Think about it like this. These people might act like your friends now, but you have 4 true friends that will always stand by your side through thick and thin. Now why don't we go tell them that they weren't the only ones fooled by the light trick?" Tyler stated. I nodded and we made our way into the forest. We arrived at the cove and took off a flight around the island a little bit. We avoided Berk and flew over the open water for a little bit. I looked down to Toothless and then to either side of us. I smiled at our formation.

"Thanks guys." I whispered. I saw Toothless look up to me and smile and the others smiled as well. After flying for a few hours, we returned back to the cove again. Tyler told Jet, Jade, and Toothless about training today and they smiled knowing that they weren't the only ones who had that trick done to them.

A little bit later, I noticed the sun was starting to set and Tyler and I left the cove again. Tyler said he was going back to the house because he felt a little tired. I didn't argue with him, mainly because he was my friend, but I also didn't want to deal with an annoyed hybrid. I still wonder how he was born a hybrid in a village full of Vikings, but I'm sure that was a question only his human parents could answer. Knowing how apprehensive Tyler was about them I figured it would be best for me to not ask. I decided to go to the forge and look over the fin designs I had for Toothless to see if there was any way for me to make it automatic for him to control. I spent the remainder on the night trying to figure it out, but without Tyler or the others it made it difficult to think of any ideas. I just simply sat in the back room of the forge just flicking my pencil across the table until I heard the door open. At first I didn't really pay attention until I heard a huffing noise that sounded like…dad. "Dad, uh, you're back." I said closing my book and pushing my drawings behind me. "Uh, Gobber's not here so-"

"I know. I came looking for you." Dad said as he squeezed into the room.

"Oh, uh…"

"You've been keeping secrets."

"I, uh. I ha-I have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it. So, let's talk. About those dragons." My heart stopped for a moment. How did he know?

"Oh gods, I'm sorry dad I was going to tell you I just didn't know how I would-" I was cut off by him laughing. Probably laughing the hardest I've ever seen him laugh. "Wait you're not upset?"

"WHAT? I was hoping for this." He replied. Wait what?

"You were?" I asked.

"Just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time or mount your first Gronkle head on a spear." He said ignoring my last comment. 'Great he thinks I'm a dragon killer to.' I thought. He then pushed me and I fell into the chair I was sitting in earlier. "What a feeling! You really had me going there son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen. Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you, but all the while you were holding out on me of Thor all mighty!" What a pep-talk dad, way to really make me feel good about myself. He then grabbed another chair and sat down."With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Dad had an eager look on his face waiting for me to say something to him. I found a semi-true statement and blurted it out.

"It's not really me dad, the castaway boy has been training me in the woods. It's him you should thank." I said.

"But it was you who sought his help when you needed it most. That proves you were Viking enough to ask for a partner." Dad replied.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I said. We sat in silence for a little bit and then dad reached behind him.

"I brought you something to keep you…safe…in the ring." He said. He pulled out a Viking helmet and handed it to me.

"Oh wow." I whispered.

"Oh your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast-plate." Dad stated. I winced a little then set the helmet on the table. Dad then pointed to his helmet. "Matching set. Keeps her, keeps her close you know. Wear it proudly, you deserve it. You held up your end of the deal." A very one-sided deal mind you. After a few more awkward seconds I faked a yawn and acted like I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Dad seemed to believe me because he quickly left the forge. After he closed the door to the room I heard a loud crashing sound outside. 'Probably knocked over some shields or something.' I thought. I left soon after he did and walked up to my room. I saw Tyler on the floor in his human form and I climbed into bed. 'Tomorrow's training is going to be 'so fun.'' I thought as I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-Tyler's POV-

I slept in Hiccup's room last night mainly because when I was sleeping in the main room, I heard Hiccup's father approach the house saying how happy he was for Hiccup doing well in training. He then decided to sit me down for a talk and basically made me an official member of the village as a sign of thanks for helping his son. I acted happy about it, but I really didn't like how he was saying how I should have seen how bad Hiccup was before I showed up and 'turned him around.' I woke up that morning in my dragon form, must have automatically switched in the middle of the night, and went over to Hiccup's bed. He was still sleeping and I was going to wake him up, but then I heard footsteps coming to the door. I quickly morphed into my human form and the door opened. Hiccup's father walked inside. "Is he..?"

"I was about to wake him."I told him.

"Good, good. Can you tell him that I'll be there to see him the ring today?" He asked. I nodded my head and Hiccup's dad walked downstairs. I heard the main door open and close and I switched back to a sand wraith. 'I guess I'm more comfortable as a dragon after all.' I thought. I then set my plan into motion. I rolled him a little in his bed, but like the last time I did this, he didn't wake up. 'Why can't humans wake up when dragons wake up?' After attempting to wake up Hiccup for a little bit more I resorted to drastic measures again. Before he knew it his face was covered in saliva. That very instant Hiccup woke up and grumbled.

"Why do you have to do that?" He asked.

" _Because you don't wake up when I try normal ways. Oh, and trust me I'm going to tell Toothless to do that the next time we wake up in the cove._ " I replied with a grin.

"Useless reptile." Hiccup stated flatly.

"You're welcome." I retorted changing into a human again. I walked out of his room to let him change into some clean clothes and after a minute he joined me downstairs. "Why is it you always wear the same outfit except when you're in your flight suit?" I asked noticing he was wearing identical clothes to the ones he wore yesterday. Hiccup shrugged and I instantly dropped it. That was the best answer I was going to get anyway.

We walked out of Hiccup's cave and into the Viking nest. Vikings left and right stopped what they were doing and immediately began following us to the arena. I guess he was right about them loving Hiccup the dragon killer. "By the way Hiccup, your dad told me to tell you that he'll be watching the training today." I told him honoring my promise. Hiccup's demeanor dropped instantly, but when I patted him on the back he lightened up a bit. I looked back behind us and sure enough the entire village was following us to the arena.

We arrived a few minutes later and lined up with the other hatchlings. Yes I know their teenagers but considering how old sand wraiths and night furies can be it really was as if we were still 1 year old. Gobber opened the arena and the first thing that caught my attention was the fact that there were mini wooden walls scattered throughout the arena. Hiccup decided to take cover immediately, Astrid stood ready to take this challenge head on, and the other teens took their positions. I stayed close to Hiccup, but not close enough for him to hear me if I wanted to whisper. Gobber then opened the cage and the Gronkle burst into the arena. And again Viking teaching prevails. The dragon shot a fire ball at the twins first and they scattered around the arena. Astrid made a charge at the dragon, but the dragon flew out of her reach. The Gronkle then flew down and fired a shot at Snotlout. Ok he is the only one in the arena I don't mind being used for training, the dragons need good practice after all. Snotlout dived behind a wooden wall and the Gronkle then noticed me. It tightened its face and flew at me at full speed. " _You'll pay for killing an earth demon._ " The dragon said as a battle cry. I sidestepped out of the way and yet again the Gronkle crashed into a wall. When it flew by I caught its scent and noticed it was a girl. Will she ever learn that I didn't do anything wrong against dragons? I ducked behind a wall and saw Astrid dive behind Hiccup's wall. They had a brief exchange and then Hiccup stood up. He looked at his father and shrugged. The dragon managed to recuperate from her crash and was eyeing Hiccup. She began flying towards him again and I noticed the other Vikings tense up by the scene. I then heard a female shouting and saw Astrid vaulting over to the Gronkle. Then she stopped, I looked back to Hiccup and saw the Gronkle lying on the ground twitching. I guess he gave it more of that grass. Astrid was pissed. She rested her hands on her head, which let her axe hang over the back of it. She then started swinging it radically and spouting all sorts of curses. 'Did she kiss her mother with that mouth of hers?' I thought. I then heard a staff being banged on the ground.

"Wait. Wait." Hiccup's father said as he and the elderly woman that healed me a few days ago stepped to the edge of the arena bars. Hiccup tried to leave, but Astrid caught him with her axe and looked like she was ready to kill him. I walked over and puller her off of him and Hiccup's father spoke again. "Alright quite down, the elder has decided." Astrid and Hiccup were on either side of Gobber at this point. Gobber then held his hook above Astrid's head, but the elder shook her head. Then Gobber pointed at Hiccup and the elder pointed to him. The crowd erupted into cheers and praise and soon the teens were carrying Hiccup in victory. I looked at Astrid again and she looked even more determined to kill Hiccup. 'I'd better watch his back for him tonight.'

Hiccup was carried away and they held a big feast in the Mead Hall. I didn't eat too much and neither did Hiccup. After we finished our first plates of food, we walked outside. Hiccup walked inside his house and came back out with a big basket full of his personal belongings. "Might I ask what that is for?" I asked him.

"I'm planning on leaving. Ask Toothless to take me to the Isle of Night so I can live there for the rest of my days." Hiccup replied.

"Is this because you're going to kill the nightmare?" I questioned. "Or is it about your treatment in the village?"

"It's both. I can't bring myself to kill the nightmare knowing all that I know about you guys, and even if I didn't leave I would be forced to do something unthinkable." He answered. I simply nodded at his response, but I put my hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"Look Hiccup if you want to leave then I won't stop you. In fact me and my siblings will come with you to make sure you are safe, but running away from your problems isn't the answer. Let's talk this over with the others and see what we all come up with." I told him. He nodded and we walked to the cove. Before we entered, I morphed into my dragon state, but then I caught a familiar scent, Astrid was here. I looked back at Hiccup and told him to be careful. He was confused why I did so until I dove into the dirt. I went to my hiding spot and stuck my head out the ground to see what was going to happen. Hiccup walked into the cove and after walking around looking for the others, he set his bag on the ground and began fiddling with his flight suit. Astrid was sitting on the rock behind him and she then began advancing on Hiccup. He backed away slowly and I could tell by the way his voice how he was trying to lie desperately. Eventually Astrid must have been fed up because she twisted his arm back over him, forcing him to the ground. She then kicked him once and dropped the handle of his axe on his stomach. Then I heard Toothless wake up.

" _Don't you dare hurt him!_ " Toothless shouted as he charged Astrid. Astrid was about to be tackled, but Hiccup then pushed her out of the way and threw her axe away. I noticed Jet and Jade take up positions behind her, pulling off the same trick I was. I emerged and switched to human form.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Astrid!" I called out as I approached. I then took up a spot next to Hiccup and Toothless tried to make a slow snarling advance at Astrid.

"You scared him." Hiccup said holding Toothless back.

" _Oh she did more than scare me._ " Toothless roared.

"I scared him?! Who. Is him?" Astrid asked Hiccup. Hiccup then stepped forward.

"Astrid this is Toothless." Hiccup said. "Toothless this is Astrid."

" _Leave us alone._ " Toothless sneered. Astrid backed up.

"And you, what's your involvement with all of this?" she asked.

"Me? Why I simply showed him the truth about dragons, speaking of which you should look behind you." I said pointing to Jet and Jade who were growling at Astrid from behind. She jumped in surprise. "Astrid I'd like you to meet my brother Jet and my sister Jade." At this point I could tell was about to run and she took off out of the cove.

"Da,da,da. We're dead." Hiccup said sarcastically.

" _Glad she left._ " Toothless said as he walked away.

"Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, where do you think you going?" Hiccup asked. "We have to catch her."

" _Why should we?_ " Jet asked.

"Because if she gets to the village what she can say could get us all killed. I need to find a way of convincing her to keep our secret." Hiccup stated. Toothless walked back after hearing that and the duo went after her.

" _Should we follow them?_ " Jade asked.

"Sure but I'm going to need to ride on your back since she doesn't know about my ability." I replied. Jade let me on her back and we took off after them. 'Time to play fetch the Astrid.' I thought.

We caught up with Hiccup and Toothless who at this point had Astrid hanging for her life from a tree branch.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" She yelled.

"Not until you listen to me." Hiccup replied.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" She retorted.

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you. Please Astrid." Hiccup said.

"I'd take his advice Astrid. It's a 40ft drop from here to the ground." I said. Astrid huffed and began climbing her way to Hiccup. Hiccup offered his hand to her, but she pushed it away. Toothless growled a little, but finally she was up on the saddle.

"Now get me down." She said.

"Toothless, down. 'Gently.'" Hiccup told Toothless. He then leaned forward and whispered. "Have a little fun first." Toothless opened his wings and Hiccup turned back to Astrid. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of. Toothless then sprang into the air from the bent down tree and we soon followed. Astrid was literally about to fall off of the saddle in Toothless' first climb alone so this will be an interesting flight. We flew out over the ocean and then Toothless dived down towards the water. Jade, Jet, and I followed and saw Toothless submerging and surfacing repeatedly along the water. Then Toothless climbed high into the sky doing spins the entire way up before spinning down towards the ground. At this point Astrid finally relented.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry; just get me off of this thing." She said. Toothless immediately leveled out and we pulled alongside them. Astrid then loosened her grip on Hiccup a little and she began to relax. Hiccup looked over to me and I pointed at the clouds. He seemed to get the message because he then tapped Toothless' neck and we climbed into the sky again.

"Nothing like the feeling of flying huh?" I called out with a chuckle. I then tapped Jade. "Don't catch me little sis." I told her. She nodded and I slid off her back. I morphed into my dragon form and rolled inverted. I then hovered above them and looked down at the trio.

"Showoff." Hiccup called to me. I shrugged. Astrid jumped at the sight of a third dragon and she thought to look over at Jade. She noticed I was missing and looked back to me.

"Tyler?" She asked me. I nodded and rolled back over. I then pulled into formation behind them and we continued our flight. Astrid then held her hands up in the clouds and let her arms run through the mist. We flew around like this till way after dark and we finally passed over Berk. "Alright I admit it, this is pretty cool. It's amazing. They're amazing." We all smiled at her comment. 'Another Viking has seen the truth.' I thought. We then chose a random direction and started lazily flying that way. A few minutes later we entered a fog bank. "So what now? Hiccup your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to kill a-" She then whispered like we wouldn't hear. "kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup said. After a few more seconds, the flaps on Toothless' head shot out and he began to instinctively fly around. Jet and Jade seemed to be under the same affect and I simply followed, ready to get out if I needed to. After flying for a little bit, more dragons appeared out of the fog carrying a variety of animals from fish to yaks. Hiccup and Astrid began to freak out a little bit, and I began thinking of an escape plan. Eventually we flew along until we came up to a massive island. We entered the mountain and flew through a few tight turns before we entered a big cavern like room. This must be Toothless' old nest. As we were flying, I noticed that all of the food the dragons were carrying was simply being dropped in this massive pit. "That's great to know all our food is being dumped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid remarked. Soon we landed and Toothless, Jet, and Jade all made an effort to hide themselves from view. I then began snapping my siblings out of their trance and suddenly a Gronkle entered the room. It dropped a tiny scrap of fish and then an authorative voice spoke up.

" _Inadequate._ " The voice said. The Gronkle tried to frantically climb away, but then a giant dragon head rose from the pit and ate the Gronkle whole. I reeled back in shock and the sight was enough to break the others out of their trance.

"Ok we got to go Toothless." Hiccup said.

" _I smell you night fury…there you are._ " The voice said.

"Now." Hiccup ordered just as the head swung at us. The dragons inside then began circling around and flying out the top of the mountain. I looked back and I saw a poor Zippleback being dragged down into the pit. This beast wasn't a dragon. It was a monster. We rushed our way back to the cove and I noticed both Hiccup and Astrid were trying to make sense of what they saw.

" _Why did you fly so close to_ ' _her?_ '" Toothless asked. He was ignored when Astrid spoke up.

"I get it. It totally makes sense it's like a beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them." She said as we set down inside of the cove. I morphed back into my human form. "Let's tell you dad." The both hopped off Toothless and he went to get some water, while Jet and Jade went to the cave to sleep off that experience.

"No Astrid we can't. They'll kill Toothless and the others. We have to think this through carefully." Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, we just found the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after sine Vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret. To protect your pet dragon are you serious?" She asked.

" _I'm not a pet._ " Toothless said looking at them.

"He's not a pet, but the answer is yes." Hiccup stated.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Astrid questioned.

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out." Hiccup said. Then Astrid punched his shoulder.

"That's for kidnapping me." She said. Hiccup looked at her curiously. The she pulled him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for…everything else." She then bolted out of the cove.

" _You have a mate Hiccup?_ " Toothless asked walking up behind him.

"What? No." He replied.

"I don't know Hiccup, I think she likes you." I said. Hiccup pouted a little and Toothless and I chuckled. Hiccup and I left the cove soon after and headed back to his house. We walked up to his room and I promptly lied down on the floor again. Hiccup climbed into his bed and I fell asleep. I wonder what his plan is for tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-Hiccup's POV-

At least this time I decided to listen to the nudging. When I woke up I saw Tyler on the edge of my bed looking down at me. "Congrats hiccup your learning. Maybe next time you can get up without me needing to push you out of the bed." He said to me as I got up.

"Ha ha very funny." I replied as I got to my feet.

"So, what's your plan for today Hiccup?" he asked.

"I just don't know." I answered. "I guess I'll show them the truth and deal with the consequences."

"Alright then, well we'd better get going." Tyler stated. I nodded and we both walked into the village. As we were walking I saw that there were barely any Vikings in the village. I'm guessing they're all at the arena already.

Astrid joined us a little bit later and we arrived at the arena. When we arrived the crowd there was cheering their heads off and I heard my dad begin to give a speech. I walked to the door and I was flanked by Astrid and Tyler on either side of me. "Well, I'm glad I can show my face in public again." Dad said in his booming voice. "If somebody told me that in just a few short days Hiccup would go from well being….Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training? Why I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for he'd gone mad!" The crowd erupted in laughter. "And you know it! But no one here is more surprised, or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a Viking. Today he becomes ONE OF US!" The crowd went crazy after hearing that and I sighed.

"Be careful with the dragon." Astrid said.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I replied looking up to dad climbing in his chief chair. "Look guys, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find the others." Tyler nodded.

"I will just promise me it won't go wrong." Astrid stated.

"It's time 'iccup. Knock 'em dead." Gobber said. The arena door opened and I walked inside. I went over to the weapons rack and I grabbed a shield and a knife.

"I'm ready." I called out. The Viking on the outside of the cage working the door lever nodded and pulled it. The wooden log rose from the door and instantly the nightmare burst from its cell. It had lit its scales on fire and was running around the arena.

" _I'll teach you humans for capturing me!_ " The nightmare yelled. Then the nightmare blasted fire through the bars and climbed on the roof. It then suddenly stopped just above me. " _Wait, human hatchling? You smell different than the others._ " The nightmare sad and it dropped down in front of me. It started growling and walked towards me. I heard a random Viking shout out something, but I was more focused on the dragon in the ring with me. I dropped my shield and knife and held out my hands.

"It's ok. It's oook." I said as I continued to back up.

" _Prove it Viking._ " The nightmare stated. I then grabbed my helmet and took it off my head. I held it out in front of me.

"I'm not one of them." I said throwing my helmet to the ground.

" _You're a friend to dragons?_ " The nightmare asked. I nodded and the dad spoke up.

"Stop the fight." He said.

"No! I need you all to see this." I called to him. The nightmare advanced on my and I held out my hand. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"Dad shouted banging his hammer against the metal bars. The sound must have startled the nightmare because its eyes shot to slits and it fired at me I yelled and ran away from the dragon. The dragon began chasing me around the arena and I ran over to the weapons rack to grab myself another shield. Once I grabbed the shield the nightmare knocked it out of my hands and I ran again. As I was running past the cage door, I looked back and saw the nightmare get hit in the head with a hammer being thrown by Astrid. The nightmare turned at her and began attacking her. Tyler ran and jumped at the dragon and latched onto its head before it could fire at Astrid. The nightmare stopped and took a minute to shack Tyler off of its head. Tyler crashed into the wall and then dad called for us to run to the door. Astrid and Tyler made it back safely, but then the night mare fired in front of me. I ran back to the centre of the ring and suddenly was pinned by the dragon. It snarled at me and prepared to fire another shot, but then I heard a screeching sound followed by two explosions. The arena filled up with smoke blinding me and the nightmare was tackled off of me. I stood up and saw that Toothless was wrestling the nightmare off of me and Jet was here shooting the nightmare with his fire bolts. The nightmare tried falling backwards to knock Toothless off of it, but that was just what Toothless wanted. He twisted the neck of the nightmare ad then Jet tackled it off of Toothless. The nightmare got up and started roaring at Toothless and Jet.

" _Why did you interfere?_ " The nightmare questioned.

" _Stay away from him!_ " Toothless and Jet roared in unison. The nightmare tried advancing on me again, but both dragons blocked every attempt it made. Eventually the dragon gave up and went back in its cell. I ran to both to them.

"You guys need to get out of here." I said pushing Toothless' head. At this time Vikings were pouring into the arena to try and capture Toothless and Jet. I tried telling them to leave again, but this time they lunged at the Vikings. I saw Jet take out a few Vikings before he was pinned down by 7 Vikings. Tyler ran at his brother before being halted by another Viking and Toothless was charging at…my dad. Toothless pounced and rolled on the ground a little until he pinned down dad. "Toothless stop!" I heard him charging a shot. "No, NO!" He swallowed his fire and turned to me.

" _I'm sorry Hiccup._ " Toothless said. Then the Vikings began swarming him and easily took him down while he was focused on me. I tried running over to him, but Astrid stopped me. A Viking offered dad his axe, but he pushed it aside.

"Put them with the others." He said. He then locked eyes with me and dragged me out of the arena and almost threw me inside the Mead Hall. "I should have known, I should have seen the signs. We had a deal!" He shouted as he walked past me.

"A very one sided deal mind you dad. Look I'm sorry alright it's just that…*sigh* this is all so messed up." I stuttered.

"So everything in the ring? A trick? A lie?" he interrogated.

"No dad it's just that…ok fine be mad. Be mad at me, but please just don't hurt Toothless." I pleaded.

"The dragons? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed!"

"They were just protecting me, they're not dangerous."

"They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves that's all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back they'll be eaten themselves, there's something else on their island dad. It's a dragon que-"

"Their island!? So you've been to the nest?"

"Did I say nest?"

"How did you find it?"

"I didn't, the dragons did. Only a dragon can find the island." As soon as those words left my mouth, dad's face lit up as if he had an idea and he pushed past me. "Dad I promise you can't win this one. Dad. No." I tried pleading. I then ran up and grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" Dad yanked his arm away from me and I fell on the ground.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He stated as he threw the door closed behind him. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as those words sank in. I couldn't bring myself to leave the Mead Hall for a while, but when I finally did I went down to the docks. They had all the ships, even the fishing boats, loaded with Viking warriors and they loaded Toothless and Jet onto their lead ship. I saw them thrash around a bit in their restraints and the order was given to leave. The ships opened their sails and began making their way out of the harbor. Eventually all of the ships were gone and I was left alone on the wooded catwalk.

"Wow," I turned and saw Astrid standing next to me. "It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friends."

"Thank you for summing that up." I stated sarcastically. "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him the woods? It would have been better for everyone." I mumbled.

"I wouldn't have let you do that Hiccup. I made a promise to make sure he stayed alive." Tyler said behind me making me jump.

"Either way the rest of us, except maybe him, would have done it. So why didn't you? Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't." I replied.

"That's not an answer." She retorted.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

"Ugh for the love of- I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said wouldn't that time."

"Whatever! I wouldn't. 300 years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon."

"First to ride one though. So…?"

"I couldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." I answered.

"I'm sure he's pretty frightened now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Eh probably something stupid."

"You wouldn't be Hiccup without doing that." Tyler stated.

"Well that's good, but you've already done that." Astrid said.

"Then something crazy." I replied starting to run off. "Astrid I need you to get the teens to the arena." She nodded and ran off to grab the others.

"I'll go get Jade, I'm sure she'll want to get Jet back as much as I do." Tyler said running in another direction. I arrived at the arena and a few minutes later Astrid returned with the teens. They all came up to me, questioning what the plan was until a roar silenced them. I looked to the source and saw Tyler with Jade on the other side of the arena.

"So what is the plan?" Astrid asked.

"You're all going to get your own dragons." I replied. Then turned to the nightmare's door and opened it slowly.

" _Here to gloat human?_ " It asked.

"I'm sorry about before, my father was too stubborn to see the truth." I replied. The nightmare slowly walked out of its cage towards me and I held my hand just above is snout. I reached the teens and I set my hand on its snout, I then grabbed Snotlout's arm and began pulling it towards the nightmare. Snotlout freaked out a little and the nightmare snorted a little. I calmed them both down and I set Snotlout's hand on the dragon's snout.

" _I like you human._ " The nightmare purred as it focused on Snotlout. I then walked over to a crate that was on the wall of the arena.

"Where are you going?" He called out to me.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." I replied. I then saw Tyler open the final cage and all of the flying dragons entered the arena. The terror wasn't big enough to help us so we let it go and Tyler and I helped the other teens connect with their respective dragons. Fishlegs got the Gronkle, the twins got the Zippleback, and Astrid got the Nadder. Soon everyone was mounted up and I climbed on Jade's back. Just as we were about to take off, Fishlegs noticed Tyler wasn't on a dragon.

"Uh Tyler, what dragon are you going to be riding?" he asked. Tyler looked back to him and morphed into a sand wraith right in front of their eyes. "I, uh, see."

"Everyone ready?" I called out. The other teens nodded.

" _Let's get our brother and Toothless back._ " Jade said before we took off. Let's just hope we aren't too late.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-Hiccup's POV-

After we left the arena we set our flight path to the dragon's nest. Well all the dragons but Jade, Jet, and Tyler. We reached the fog and then the teens called out to me. "So what exactly is our plan Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"Well it's simple really, stop my dad from making a terrible mistake and get my dragon back in the process." I replied.

" _Don't forget Jet now he wasn't that bad of a host._ " Tyler said.

"We'll get him back to." I replied to him. The other teens looked at me questioningly.

"Did you just…?" Astrid began.

"Tyler taught me." I replied.

" _We all taught you Hiccup._ " Jade stated bellow me. I patted her neck and we came out of the fog near Dragon Island. When we saw what was going on, I could only feel dread. The queen was tearing through the Vikings. Ships were being tossed into the mountain, others were burning, and catapult debris littered the coast. We flew behind the queen undetected and then Tyler and Jade basted the dragon as it brought its head up in a firing position. It roared out in surprise and pain and we passed in front of it. As we flew past the dragon, it tried taking swipes at us with its jaws. This thing was truly a cannibal. We formed up again and circled it from a safe distance away.

"Fishlegs break it down." I called to him.

"Ok, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing, steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils, it relies on hearing and smell." Fishlegs replied.

"Alright Snotlout, Fishlegs, fly in its blind spot, keep making noises to keep I confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." I told them.

"That's our specialty." Ruffnut called out.

"Since when, everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" Tuffnut stated. He then flipped over his dragon's head and started making weird noises.

"Just do what I told you we'll be back as soon as we can." I told them. Astrid, Jade, Tyler, and I flew towards the burning Viking fleet and we began searching for Jet and Toothless. Tyler called out that he found Jet and went after him while the rest of us searched for Toothless. I found him on a burning boat and had Jade drop me on the deck. "Go help the others." I called out to them. They nodded and flew back towards the behemoth. I then turned to Toothless and pulled off his muzzle.

" _About time you showed up._ " He said. I then began trying to take the neck-brace off of him to no avail. I went through a crate that I saw not too far away and found a prybar to try prying the restraint off of him. Again due to my lack of strength I couldn't even make it budge, but I had to keep trying. I looked up briefly and saw that the queen's paw was right over the front to the boat. She stepped out and the boat instantly broke apart. Toothless and I feel in the water and he called to me, but I couldn't understand him due to him being muffled by the water. His trap dropped to the bottom on the sea and I swam down to try and free him again. I found the prybar and continued my struggle. Why I can't even do this for my friend? We were both struggling to undo the neck-brace until finally I couldn't hold my breath anymore. Just as I was about to take breath underwater, something yanked me and pulled me to the surface. When I was on the surface, I coughed up water and looked to the figure that pulled me out of the water. "Dad?" I questioned as he jumped back into the water. A few seconds later Toothless burst through the water carrying my dad. He dropped him in front of me, landed on a rock not too far away, and gestured to me.

" _C'mon they need help_." He said.

"You got it bud." I replied. I climbed on my saddle and dad grabbed my arm.

"Look Hiccup, I'm sorry. For-for everything." He said.

"Yeah, me to." I told him.

"You don't have to go up there." He stated.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." I sarcastically said.

"I'm proud to call you my son." He said. My vision blurred for a second and then my mind caught up to reality.

"Thanks dad." I replied. He let go of my arm and I looked down to Toothless. "Let's go." Toothless shot into the sky and we began climbing for an attack run. I looked back and then saw Astrid being sucked towards the Queen's maw. Toothless and I dived down towards the Queen and fired a shot at her mouth. The shot stopped the queen, biut Astrid fell off her dragon. I looked back and saw a yellow streak grab her in mid-air. The dragon set Astrid on the ground and that only left me, Toothless, and Tyler in the air. I saw Jade making sure Jet didn't take off into the sky and made my way to Tyler.

" _How are we going to stop this thing?_ _My shots don't have any effect and I only have 6 left._ " Tyler stated. I looked back at the Queen and saw something folded on her back.

"She has wings, if we can force her into the air we might be able to make her crash into the sea stacks surrounding the island." I stated.

" _Let's go then._ " Toothless said. Toothless and Tyler pulled into a high speed dive and let loose equally powerful shots at the Queen. The Queen fell over and I looked back. At first I thought we simply defeated it, but then a big shape appeared behind us.

"Well she can fly." I said. We lead her into a sea stack formation and dodged all of the pillars with ease. The Queen was smashing into the pillars like I planned but they didn't have the desired effect because she simply barreled through them with no problems. We needed a new plan. I looked up in the sky and saw the clouds. I had another idea. "Guys I suggest we disappear." I then pulled Toothless into a climb and Tyler followed us on our left side. The Queen followed to, but had a harder time climbing to us because of how gigantic she was. We reached the clouds and split up as soon as the Queen tried biting at us again. We both began flying in different directions and I pulled Toothless down to blast her wings. Tyler seemed to catch our idea because as Toothless and I blaster her with plasma, I saw orange bolts explode on her wings as well. Eventually the Queen got fed up and unleashed a massive torrent of fire in the sky. I tried making Toothless dodge it, but the fire caught his prosthetic and lit it ablaze. "Ok time's up, let's see if this works." I said as we pulled out in front of Queen. "C'mon is that the best you can do?"

" _I've seen terrors with more firepower than you._ " Toothless yelled.

" _I second that. If you can't even try and be a dragon how are you expected to lead a nest you heartless bastard!_ " Tyler screamed as he joined us again. The Queen tried snapping at us again and we dived down out of the clouds. I looked back and saw the prosthetic was barely holding together. Toothless seemed to notice to.

" _Hiccup I really hope you know what you're doing._ " He said.

"C'mon buddy, just hang in there a little bit longer." I replied. As we dived down I heard a charging sound behind us. I closed my eyes until it was almost finished. "NOW!" I yanked Toothless to face the Queen and both he and Tyler fired into the Queen's maw. The gas that was inside ignited and she tried recovering from her dive, but the holes in her wings opened even more and she didn't have any lift. Toothless opened his wings to stop himself from crashing and that was the last I saw of Tyler that day.

The Queen slammed into the ground and her body began exploding. Toothless and I were flying over her exploding corpse when I saw her tail drift down towards us. I tried setting the prosthetic to fly away, but the artificial fin snapped off of Toothless' tail. I looked forward again to be greeted by the Queen's tail. The impact threw me off of Toothless and my vision darkened. The last thing I saw was Toothless desperately trying to get to me before my vision faded to black.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days later

-Tyler's POV-

It hasn't been an easy few days that's for sure. The last time I saw Hiccup and Toothless when we were fighting was when I dove into the sea bellow to try and avoid the inferno. The next time I saw them we were on our way back to the Viking nest. Toothless had a few cuts along his body and he was bleeding, while Hiccup was missing his left leg from the bottom of the knee down. I noticed that in a few spots on Hiccup's wound was some of Toothless' blood. I didn't think much of it at the time, but as time went on Hiccup slowly stated changing. He started smelling like a night fury more and more until he had a scent similar to Toothless, but that wasn't the strangest part. Certain times during the day, he would morph into a night fury. It would happen whenever he was going into a nervous fit in his sleep. He started morphing less and less as time went on, but I was confused on how he became a hybrid like me.

In other news, the Vikings have opened up to dragons. They allowed all of the refugee dragons from Dragon Island to live on Berk as a sign of peace. The dragons loved the idea and took it in a heartbeat. Jet and Jade left Berk to tell mom and dad that the war was over and they can come live on Berk with us. I was sitting in Hiccup's room with Toothless when they arrived on the island. It came as a simple knock on the door. I looked over to Toothless. "You'll tell me when he wakes up right?" I asked. Toothless nodded and I walked to the door. The Viking chief was standing outside.

"Oh Tyler, just the person I wanted to see. Mind telling me why these 4 dragons won't leave my house for some reason." He said. I looked over to the dragons in question and I formed a smile on my face.

"They're my family sir. I bet they want to see me." I replied.

"Alright lad, I'll leave you to it then." Hiccup's dad said before walking into the village. I walked over to my mother and wrapped my arms around her neck. She purred in response and I repeated the gesture to dad. I then morphed into my dragon form.

" _I'm glad to see you guys are here._ " I said. " _I missed you both so much._ "

" _Well when your brother and sister said that the war was over we just had to come see our son who helped end it all._ " Dad said.

" _Thanks dad, but I wasn't the only one who helped. There is a human and nigh fury inside that Viking cave behind me that also contributed a big portion to all you see._ " I replied.

" _I've heard. So how is this Hiccup?_ " Mom asked.

" _Well, he is doing ok right now, still knocked out from the fight, but he doesn't really have too many injuries aside from his missing leg._ " I answered. " _How have you guys been while we were gone?_ "

" _Well, your father and I have a surprise for you._ " Mom said.

" _You do?_ " I asked. Dad then lowered his head to the ground and a small dragon slid off of his neck, another sand wraith. I quickly identified it as a female and the little hatchling waddled over to me. I leaned down to her and then she nuzzled my head. I closed my eyes and nuzzled her back. After a few seconds she jumped on my back and began hopping around on it like I used to do to dad when I was a young boy. " _What's her name?_ " I asked as I let she continued having fun.

" _Tyler that is your little sister Star._ " Dad said. I felt my sister on my back begin nipping at my spines and then she was playing with my folded up wings. I chuckled at her antics. 'She really did remind me of myself.' I thought. I looked back to the now dubbed Star and licked her across the face. She smiled and then hopped off my back. She walked over to mom again and sat down next to them.

" _Just when I thought one sister was enough._ " I said. Jet laughed at my comment and Jade smacked me wither her tail. " _I love you to little sis._ " We talked for a little bit longer before Jet and Jade took Star to see the village. As I watched them walk away I thought about my human parents for some reason. It was like something inside of me was telling me to confront them. I sighed and looked down at the ground.

" _What's wrong son?_ " Mom asked.

" _A few days ago I found out my human parents live in this village and I can't stop thinking about them right no. I have a feeling like I should confront them, but I don't know what to do._ " I replied. They put their wings over my back.

" _Look son, I know it is a sore subject with you, and I know how you feel about them. Trust me I probably feel the same way myself about seeing them, but you can't keep running from this. How about we go together?_ " Dad said.

" _Ok. I'll take you to them._ " I said morphing back into my human self. I lead my parents through the village a little bit until we reached the houses on the edge of the cliff leading to the water bellow. I walked to the house that that Viking woman was looking at me from when first noticed them watching me and stood outside the door. I looked back to mom and dad and turned back to the door. After a few knocks I heard someone come to the door. The Viking woman that was watching me a few days ago opened the door.

"What can I help you with sir?" She asked. I chuckled a little and looked up to her.

"It's been a while, mom." I said. As soon as I said those words, her eyes widened in realization and she ran back inside to the get Viking male. I back up from the door a little bit to give them room for when they came back. They soon returned and stepped outside. "So, uh, how have you guys been these last 15 years?"

"Well, we've been as good as any Viking family can be, I-I suppose." The Viking male said.

" _Good as any Viking family he says._ " Dad snorted behind me. I turned back to him holding my hand up as if I was asking him to calm down. Dad saw me and down a little. I turned back to the two Vikings.

"Son, we're really s-" My 'mother' began before I cut her off.

"Look, before we go any further I want to know one thing, why? Why did you cast me out?" I asked them in a serious tone.

"Well, it started when ever your mother drank that liquid with dragon blood in it. See one day when you were still yet to be born, your mother here developed an illness. Gothi offered a cure that consisted of dragon blood and we gladly took it. After your mother drank the potion, her illness left, but when you were born you had…differences. You made tiny roaring sounds and had a set of dragon spines lining your back. At first we figured that these would go away, but after a few months we saw that you were acting more dragon like so we…" 'Dad' stated before my real father cut him off.

" _So you cast him into the sea because he was different, because he acted like your mortal enemy as a hatchling?_ " He growled behind me.

" _Adorjan, calm down. Remember these are our 'friends.' We can't hurt them and undo the work our son has done._ " Mom said to dad. Dad clammed down, but retained his angry posture and the Vikings looked at my parents curiously.

"Are these your dragons son?" The male asked. I laughed a little.

"Actually these are my parents, 'dad'. These two are the ones who found me after _you two_ cast me out into the sea and left me there to die. In retrospect I should be thanking you for it, after all you sent to a family that actually loved me and provided for me when I needed it." I replied.

"So you were raised by…?" The female began.

"Dragons? Yeah crazy isn't it? That your mortal enemy for 300 years would take in a castaway human boy and raise him as their son because his parents were to _Viking_ to see the potential their child had." I said coldly.

"Son please let's just sit down so you can think about what you're saying. You say these beast raised you? Ha, we might be at peace with them, but I refuse to believe what you're saying." The male said.

" _Alright that's it I've heard enough!_ " I was surprised when I turned around and saw it was mom who snapped. " _You two have to be the most selfish humans ever to exist. How dare you refuse to believe the truth that is your own flesh and blood's life. In fact how dare you refer to him as your son? You clearly didn't want him as a hatchling. Why the sudden change of heart now!?_ " I turned back to the Vikings.

"How can you say that? What gives you the right to care about my life?" I said.

"Because we're your parents son, please just let us explain our situ…." The female began.

"If you were my parents you wouldn't have left me to die in the ocean all those years ago. You two are not my parents, we might be related, but you are not my parents." I said. "And one more thing." I morphed into my sand wraith form effectively stunning them in their spots. " _Don't ever call me your son again!_ " I roared at them. I knew they wouldn't understand what I said, but I didn't care. I then turned and walked back to Hiccup's house feeling better that I got that off of my chest.

I arrived again after a few minutes and said my goodbyes to my real mom and dad while they went explore the village. I morphed into my human form and walked inside the house. I climbed up to Hiccup's room and saw that he was a night fury again, must have had another panic attack. I saw Toothless lying next to his adoptive brother with his wing draped over Hiccup's back. "Did he ever wake up?" I asked Toothless. Toothless shook his head and I sat down next to my friend. I stayed there for a few more minutes with them until I wanted to see what my parents and Star thought of the village. As I stood up though, I heard Hiccup stir and I looked back to him. Toothless noticed it as well and he moved a little away from Hiccup. I then saw something twitch on his face. He was waking up.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

-Hiccup's POV-

This…changes everything. When I woke up, I expected to find myself at the gate of Valhalla but instead I woke up in my room. I noticed I was lying in my bed and I saw Toothless and Tyler inside my room. Toothless began nudging me and playfully poking at me to make sure I was awake. " _Hey Toothless, I'm happy to see you to bud._ " As soon as those words left my mouth, I noticed something was wrong. When I spoke it sounded like I was talking like a dragon, but it sounded more natural than my normal dragon speech. I then looked around and noticed that my arms were black in color and I had…wings! I jumped up in the air and began spinning around trying to determine if what I was seeing was real. " _What's going? Why am I a dragon!?_ " I questioned. Tyler then approached me and put his hand on my neck.

"Hiccup calm down. I don't know why, but you've somehow become a hybrid like me. Try thinking of becoming a human again and you will be one." He said to me. I nodded at him, but I gave him a look of uncertainty. Sure enough the technique worked and I was a human again. I was standing on the ground in front of Tyler and Toothless was standing at my side. Toothless leaned down to the bottom of my left leg and I looked down. When I did I wasn't greeted by another normal leg, but a peg leg instead. I guess I'm even with Toothless now, he's out a let tailfin and I'm out a left leg.

" _I'm sorry about your leg Hiccup._ " Toothless said hanging his head. " _It was the only way I could grab you and save you from the explosion._ "

"It's ok Toothless; I don't blame you for it. You did what you had to do, and if you didn't grab my leg I might not even be here today." I told him. Toothless brightened up and then rubbed head against my arm.

" _Thank you._ " He said.

"By the way Hiccup, if you ever want to be a dragon again, just repeat the procedure that you pulled when you became a human. At least that is how I do it anyways." Tyler said.

"It's still a lot to take in though. Becoming a Night Fury at will? I mean what will the others think?" I asked.

"I'm sure they won't mind it, after all you did morph a few times while you were still knocked out so everyone knows about it already. Now c'mon, let's go let the others know you're awake." Tyler said. I nodded and walked downstairs. I walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as I did I saw a monstrous nightmare outside. I instinctively closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"There's a nightmare outside." I replied.

"Oh yeah, you missed a lot over the past few days Hiccup." Tyler said. I opened the door again and saw that Snotlout was riding the nightmare. He called out behind him and a few other dragons with riders flew by. I stepped outside and saw that there were dragons everywhere. Some Nadders were perched on the roofs of some Viking houses while other dragons were eating at what looked to be feeding stations. I turned to Toothless.

"Please stay here for a moment." I said.

" _Maybe._ " He replied behind me. I began walking into the town and took in the sheer scope of what was going on and my mind came to a conclusion.

"I knew it I'm dead." I said aloud.

"No, but you gave it your best shot, so what do you think?" Dad said as he walked up to us and held out his arms showing the village. A Viking called out and soon we were surrounded by villagers. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of…this." He said waving his hand at me.

"You just gestured to all of me." I said stunned. He smiled and then I heard Gobber speak up.

"Well most of ya'. That bit is my handy work." He said pointing at my prosthetic. "With a little Hiccup flare runnin' through it. Think it'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks." I said. The Vikings laughed and then I received a punch on the shoulder.

"That's for scaring me." She said.

"What, what is it always going to be this way? This…" I started before Astrid cut me off by kissing me on the lips. "I could get used to it." Astrid blushed a little.

"Welcome 'iccup." Gobber said. Just then I heard the door to my house open and Toothless climbed over the Vikings to join us.

" _I couldn't sit still anymore._ " He said. The Vikings laughed and then Gobber smacked his head.

"That's right, I almost forgot." He said as he handed me a tailfin for Toothless. "Since you know, you can become one of 'em, I figured you would need this." I looked at the fin.

"It's an auto-fin. I had to help Gobber with the design, but he's the one who built is. I think it should work whenever you two go flying." Tyler said.

" _You helped build me an auto-fin so I could fly with Hiccup? It's official, you're the best person I know._ " Toothless said to Tyler. I jokingly looked offended at Toothless' statement and Tyler shrugged. " _Put it on Hiccup, it's time you learn to fly._ " I could only nod and I attached the fin. Toothless tried it out a little bit and he seemed satisfied with it. Tyler morphed into his dragon state and lined up next to Toothless. They both gave me pleading eyes like they wanted me to join them. I shrugged and morphed myself into a night fury and Toothless gave me a basic run down of what to do.

" _Try to keep up Hiccup._ " Tyler said just as Toothless finished. Tyler then shot into the sky and I knew I couldn't pass up a challenge like that. I shot into the air after him, with Toothless hot on my tail. 'Life just got a whole lot crazier.' I thought.

The End

 **Thank you everyone who read this story, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm planning on making this into a series, but I would like to hear what you think about that idea. I tried keeping it as close to the movie as possible, but in the end there were bound to be differences. As always I hope you all have a great day and I hope you enjoyed A Dragon's Compassion.**

 **-Shadowriser**


End file.
